Denial
by Cinvxten
Summary: Roxas, a struggling teen has been having some strange dreams lately. He decides to investigate and stumbles across a homosexual guy on an online chat room. But, does Roxas realize who this person really is? RxS Shonenai, rated M for later chapters. Enjoy!
1. The Chat Room

Hey hey, everybody! I think you're going to like this fic! Just some information before we start:

- For those of you who read me for my smut, sorry, for right now, no sex. This is just a normal shonen-ai. Although, in later chapters, there will be hot, sweaty, guy on guy, so stick with me!!

- As of yet, I do not have a beta, so 1. Don't flame me for mistakes, even though I looked through it many times, some things do slip through. And 2. If you are willing and able, you can PM me about taking up the wonderous job of being my beta! Weee! That'll be fun[/end sarcasm ((Oh, and the chat thing later on in this chapter, I _meant_ to not capitalize those sentences!))

- As I stated before, this is a shonen-ai. If you don't like it... then you're probably either straight, or a homophobe. But, that doesn't mean you can flame me just because you're different from the rest of us 3

- You'll be happy to know that I am an accomplished writer. So, please, do enjoy. And don't forget to comment. Critics are welcome!

- And, finally, I'd like to publically thank DirtyBlackSmudge for helping me brainstorm through this. When we first spoke to each other on 'Diary of a Victim', you were an asshole... but I wouldn't have it any other way! You've helped me so much! Don't ever lose that firey touch of yours!

**And on with the show!!!**

**Denial**

Roxas sighed heavily as his eyes drooped. Slowly, his gaze drifted toward the clock blinking silently on his computer screen. "1:00 AM," he whispered out loud, rubbing his sleepy eyes, letting out a long yawn. "How long have I been on here?" He played with the pitch black mouse sitting on his desk, tracing over the edges of the monitor with his cursor out of sheer boredom. He sighed, which gradually ended in another sleep deprived yawn.

Today was a long day, and it didn't look like it was going to end any time soon. Summer had just started only a few weeks ago, and he had done almost absolutely nothing with his free time. Maybe hung out with his few friends every once in a while. Emphasis on _few_. Roxas wasn't what you called 'popular.' In fact, he always told himself that his greatest talent was being ignored. As if he wasn't even there most of the time.

Roxas eyed his can of Coke and lifted it to his lips, grateful for the caffiene to help drive his insomnia. He winced in disgust as he spat the brown liquid back into the container. "Flat and warm," he said, mock joy dripping from his voice. He spied into the small tin hole, his face scrunching up with distaste and deftly threw the can into the nearby trash bin.

The teenager ran his fingers through his spiky blonde hair, his sea-blue orbs scanning the YouTube site for anything that looked interesting. Needless to say, nothing jumped out at him. But, it didn't matter. Anything was better then going to sleep! As of late, Roxas had been having these haunting dreams about guys. Freaking _guys_! That was just wrong, and he'd rather die then drift into those strange nightmares. The blonde whipped his head around as he heard a particularly loud snore from his father in the room just next to his.

"What am I worrying about?" he snickered quietly to himself. "Not like either of them are gonna wake up any time soon!" He smiled at the thought... but slowly the grin melted from his face, reforming into a puzzled frown. Gross or not, he _was_ having those dreams. And a person with any sense at all would be smart enough to know that if something is troubling you, you should investigate it. Roxas highly admired his wit and sense of problem solving. To him, this was just another experiment for him to perform. And, hell, if nothing else, it would kill a couple of hours.

Roxas expertly brought up the Wikipedia site from his 'Favorites' menu and clicked on the search bar. A flash of hesitation bolted through his mind, and his hand hovered gingerly over the keyboard. Did he really want to do this? "Of course!" he assured himself. "Just think of it as another science essay." He swiftly keyed into the search bar 'homosexuality,' and clicked enter with a sharp, annoyed tap. A brightly colored rainbow flickered on screen and Roxas nearly spit up with laughing. "How gay!" he exclaimed. "No pun intented," he added as if someone was listening.

The boy looked over the page, drinking in every word. He curled his lips in concentration, suddenly feeling a lot less tired. Finally, Roxas shook his head wearily. "There has to be some explaination," he thought out loud. Ideas stormed through Roxas' mind as he tried to calculate a plausible reason. Hastily, he rushed his fingers over the keyboard, searching for a new target. 'Teenage homosexuality.' Another page winked into life and the curious teenager read that one as well.

He shook his head again. Something caught his interest, and something in his head just clicked. He read that during puberty, hormones are released into the teenagers body, causing them to become attracted to peers of the same sex. "Ha!" Roxas laughed in triumph. "That's it, that's my answer. It's all just a freaking phase! And, since I'm 16, I don't have to deal with it for much longer!" He leaned back, quite pleased with himself and his work. But gradually, Roxas straightened up in his chair, his face becoming more and more confused.

It wasn't enough, he thought. The whole Wikipedia thing is all just too proffessional and much too impersonal. Roxas needed a seconed opinion. He flicked his mouse back up to his 'Favorites' and brought up Google. Roxas had no experience in this. It was a like a foriegn language to him. Yeah, he knew some queers. There was Riku and Sora, the two most popular guys in school. Roxas thought of them, especially Sora, as the "Anti-Roxas'." Somehow they managed to remain 'cool' and 'gay' at the same time... literally. And then there was that Tidus kid, whom Roxas was almost certain was gay. Or maybe he just acted like it to get attention. Whatever.

The blonde scrolled down the page until he found local sites for LGBT teens. He double clicked on the most popular one, and to Roxas' surprise, a chat box popped up on screen. He felt himself gasp as the hundred of screen-names flashed over the monitor. "Even at this hour, the queers are at play," Roxas laughed. A pop up flickered up and asked for Roxas' own screen-name. The teenager put his hand to his chin in thought. After a quick smirk, Roxas keyed in 'ANobody.' He thought it was pretty clever, considering the circumstances.

At once, somebody was trying to contact Roxas. "Hey cutie, how's it going?" the IM read. Roxas let out a half hearted chuckle as he typed back:

'Fine, you?'

'You seem interesting, what's your real name?' Roxas furrowed his brow. "Like I'm that stupid," he voiced, while typing it at the same time.

'I bet you already have a boner just talking to me!'

"Oh, hell, no!" Roxas practically screamed, closing out the box and essentially ending their misguided conversation. He was extreamly reluctant to continue this adventure, but his curiousity was still peaked. He grimaced bitterly and opened up another chat box with some random person. 'Hi, I'm new here,' he informed the person.

'oh, cool, lol! hope you have fun!'

'Yeah, me too,' Roxas typed, thought a moment, and then re-typed it with a '2' replacing the 'too,' just to fit in more.

'okay, rule #1,' the person continued. 'cyber sex is manditory!'

Roxas ruffled his hair in exhasberation. 'I'm not comfortable with that,' he answered honestly.

'look,' the person continued. 'once we get down these silly walls, and get comfortable, we can meet in real life and do it the way it's supposed to be!'

'No, I'm leaving now,' Roxas typed and closed out the box. "God, are there any decent gay people out there?" he hissed. But, he still wasn't satisfied. "Okay, one more," he told himself, trying to find someone that looked innocent enough. This time, he actually looked at the screen-names for a sort of hint. Finally, his gaze fell upon someone by the name of "FMAfanatic."

"I love FullMetal Alchemist!" Roxas chirped, happily, willingly clicking on the persons name. 'Hey,' he typed, and waited patiently for a reply.

'I've been a member of this site for a year now,' the person started. 'I would think you guys would know by now that I'm not interested in cyber sex!'

'Whoa!' Roxas keyed. 'Chill, I'm new here. And for the record, I'm not into that stuff either.'

'Oh, sorry about that,' he apologized. 'Welcome, but I don't know why either of us should come here. All these guys are interested in is stalking other guys. What a stupid way to waste your time!'

'Seriously,' Roxas answered, having a hard time talking to the person. He decided that simple answers where the best.

'So what's your sexuality?' FMAfanatic asked, trying to make small talk.

'Oh, I'm straight,' Roxas assured. 'I'm just here cause I was bored.'

'Oh, I see.' Roxas had no idea whether someone could sound disappointed over an IM, but he could definately tell that this guy was.

'Hey, sorry," he began, trying to mend his mistake. 'I'm not used to talking to homosexuals, lol.'

'lol, you're funny, ANobody. Wow, don't have a lot of self esteem, do you?'

'Haha, not really.'

'Ha, well, I'll help you get over that real quick!'

Then, something strange happened... Roxas smiled... With light fingers, he padded in his response. 'Okay, I'll be honest. I've been having these dreams about guys lately. They've been really confusing me, and I'm not sure what to do. So, I came here, thinking I could get some advice from more experienced guys.'

There was a long pause, and Roxas feared he may have scared the other guy away! But finally, a reply flashed on screen. 'And, instead, you got bombarded by pervs! I bet that got you even more into the gay spirit!' Roxas literally giggled out loud. Not a laugh, or a snicker. But, a loud, high pitched, girly giggle.

'_You're_ the one that's funny!' Roxas shot back after his fit was over.

'Yeah, I try, lol!' came the reply. 'But it took me a while to come up with it. I'm not that quick witted, ha.' Roxas was about to key again, when FMAfanatic continued. 'So, you've got questions, and I'm an experienced queer. What do you want to know?'

The blonde thought for a second. 'When did you decide you were gay?' he asked, bluntly.

'DECIDE?!!' came the almost instant reply. 'I didn't _decide_ anything, buddy! This is who I am, it's only natural!' Roxas thought it best to wait him out and let the guy finish. 'When did I _discover_ I was gay, would be a better question. And the answer to that is, in my Freshmen year of highschool. I'm a Junior now.'

Roxas smirked again. 'Cool, me too!' he added.

'But the proof didn't really come until later, probably my sophomore year,' FMAfanatic explained. 'I saw this one super cute guy in the halls at school that... to this day, I have yet to talk to. But, anyway, that's when really I knew. That's when it became official.' Then he quickly added, 'Anything else?'

'What's it like dating guys?' Roxas asked, even more curious now then when he began.

'idk,' was the reply. 'I have yet to be in a relationship with anyone. Too shy. And I know it would be awkward for my friends.'

'You seem nice,' Roxas admitted. 'They'd understand. From what I've seen so far, you're a real cool guy.' There was another long pause.

'Are you coming on to me, straight guy?'

Roxas blushed a deep crimson and felt his face flare up. Why was this guy making him so jittery? It's not like he was gay or something. 'Um...' he keyed in slowly, not sure what to say. 'No, I'm not, just giving a compliment.'

'Hmph,' came the simple reply. There was a knock on Roxas' door, and the teenager jolted upright, hastily minimizing the chat site. Flustered and paranoid, he called out, "Come in."

Roxas' father came through the door way, his face tired and his eye lids half closed. "Get to sleep," he mumbled. "That typing is getting louder and louder, and it's annoying your mother and I."

"Oh, sorry," the teen answered weakly. "Let me just say good-bye, and I'll get off." His father grunted and closed the door, while Roxas turned back to his computer and unminized the page. 'The P.U.s are getting annoyed,' he informed. 'Gotta go.'

'Okay,' FMAfanatic wrote, understandingly. 'Love ya!'

Roxas smiled and without thinking typed in 'Love you,' and clicked the Enter key softly. A few soundless moments ticked by when suddenly, Roxas' eyes snapped open. He frantically clutched at his monitor, his eyes inches away from the screen and shouted, "NO! WAIT!" But it was too late. Roxas flailed his arms, and decided that the only safe thing to do was get out of there before the other guy could say anything. With a sharp pounding of his forefinger, Roxas closed the window, still nervously biting his lower lip in embarrassment.

-------

"'Love you?'" he quoted, laughing, his legs propped lazily up on his desk. "This guy's so innocent! It's really cute." Sora let his bare feet fall to the floor and kicked the sheets off his bed, lying down. "I don't know who that was, but I do know I'm gonna have sweet dreams tonight!" he mused, and dreamily closed his eyes.


	2. The Mall

Yay! I felt really inspired, so I wrote this chapter really early! I'm so proud of it! Some of my best work! Now, I have gotten a beta now, so there should be less mistakes then usual, haha. Once again, this is shonen-ai!! This chapter more then the last one! No likey? Then get a life, there is obviously something wrong with you!

Anyway, please enjoy, and don't forget to review! Tell your friends!

**And so we go!**

**Denial**

**Chapter 2**

Roxas was literally being dragged along the smooth tile of the local mall. His shoes squeaked against floor with a high pitched whine, and many faces turned in annoyance toward his direction, but the teenager couldn't care less. He was here against his will anyway. If he was going to be miserable, then everyone else had to. And at least he was getting some attention, for once! His frown was plastered onto his face and turned into a full blown scowl as his wrist began to hurt. "You're pulling it out of its socket!" he mumbled.

"I don't care, Roxas!" Olette informed bluntly. "I can't let you pass up this opportunity!" Roxas was finally fed up and wrenched his arm from his friend's death grip. He arrogantly brushed himself off. He was wearing a tight fitting white t-shirt with a gray jacket overtop that. He stretched his denim blue jeans out and re-adjusted his belt, being careful not to harm the silver cross-like buckle. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair, straightening out his spikes that took forever to get perfectly.

"You still haven't told us why you made us come here," Hayner added, wearing his usual camo shorts and shirt. And, also as usual, they were worn and wrinkled. But the look worked for him, so he didn't care. Pence was away at camp, so he didn't tag along. "What's so important about going to the mall _today_?" Olette made one last tug on the two of them and brought them in front of a shopping center entrance.

"Because today is a momentous occasion!" she cried, her voice light and giddy. "Today, we get to hang out..." She paused for dramatic effect, and then stepped out of the way of the store's entrance. "With the popular kids!" Behind Olette were three other teenagers, each of them standing tall. Two of them had wide grins on thier faces, while the last one, an amused smirk.

"No way..." Hayner gawked quietly. "It's... it's... Riku, Kairi, and-"

"Sora," Roxas finished, his eyes wide with concern. "This is just what I _don't_ need right now," he cursed under his breath, rubbing his forehead. This was just great. Roxas couldn't be anymore confused, and now, he was spending the day with two gay kids. He was snapped back into reality as Sora approached him and held out his hand to shake.

"Hey," he welcomed, taking Roxas' hand into a firm grasp and shaking it softly. He did the same with Hayner and Olette.

"But, how?" Hayner asked, dumbfounded.

"Unlike you two," Olette began, placing her hands triumphantly on her hips. "I have a life! Kairi and I have been friends for a good two weeks now, and she invited us along to the mall. And since you block heads hardly ever get out anymore, I thought this would be a good experience for you!"

"You're such a great friend," Roxas growled, turning to leave. A hand fell onto his shoulder and he was pulled back violently. He looked up to see Riku smirking at him.

"Olette was nice enough to do this for you," he scolded. "And you're leaving? You're not such a great friend, yourself, Roxas." The blonde winced as he realized the older teen was right. The least he could do was humble them for a while. But that didn't mean he was going to enjoy himself! Roxas huffed and shrugged Riku's hand from his shoulder, returning the scowl to his face.

"Okay, guys, who's up for getting something to eat!" Kairi offered, cheerfully. Everyone nodded in return and began to walk toward the food center, except for Sora. He stayed behind and played childishly with his clothes. He was wearing a form fitting, black tank top and equally black shorts. He fidgetted in his place until finally, Kairi turned back to him. "Coming?" she asked, a little annoyed.

"But, Kairiiiiiii!" Sora pouted. "You said you'd come help me buy better clothes today!"

Kairi sighed and layed her hand over her head. "But I went with you last time! And the time before that!"

"I don't want to go alone, though," Sora continued. With the most pathetic voice he could muster, the boy faced his best friend and muttered, "Riku?"

"No way," Riku denied, instantly, waving his hand in front of him to emphasize his point. "Absolutely not! I know how long you take, and how picky you are! And, quite frankly, I don't want to deal with that!" Sora twisted his head to Olette and Hayner. Olette just shook her head.

"I hardly even know you," she said quietly.

"And I'm really _hungry_," Hayner complained, almost as patheticly as Sora.

"Fine!" the brunette breathed, fed up. Roxas rolled his eyes and began to walk toward the food mart again. "Roxy will just have to take me!"

Roxas stopped dead in his tracks. No, not only that, he stopped _dead_! The words had just barely even entered his ears and he was already blushing. "Roxy?" he quoted to himself, in disbelief. "What the hell?" Suddenly, Sora's tan arms wrapped themselves around Roxas' shoulders and the boy leaned on him heavily. "But I-" he started.

"Good idea!" Kairi interuppted, playfully. Riku's traditional smirk widened out into a knowing smile.

"Sounds good to me," he snickered. "Hey, Roxas, enjoy yourself, ha ha!" Riku walked in front of Sora and gave him a wink. "You sly devil, you..." he whispered to the younger boy, and continued on his way with the others.

"Thank you," Sora mouthed silently in return. "So, Roxy," he said out loud, pulling the embarrassed boy closer. "We'd better get going, don't want to keep them waiting!" Roxas was beyond trying to escape. Not only would it be rude, but he had no where else to go. Even if he did escape, and went to his other friends, they would probably send him back anyway! So, he pulled away from Sora and followed the chipper teen through the aisles and aisles of clothes.

Sora made several stops, looking through different t-shirts and shorts. Pants of all sizes and colors. And Roxas just followed behind him, reluctantly, his hands in his pockets. All the while, the brunette was cheerfully humming a tune and sliding easily through the shop as if he owned the place.

They stopped once or twice in the swimsuit aisle, eyeing up the different styles of beach wear. Roxas tried not to groan as they once again went through all the t-shirts, and Sora had yet to pick up anything to buy. The blonde was starting to look at his watch every five seconds and sighing when he noticed that, well... only five seconds had passed. It was taking an eternity!

Finally, Sora took out a pair of kacky shorts and held them up to his waist. "Hey, Roxy," he called to the other boy. Roxas grimaced at the sound of the nickname. He didn't know why, but when Sora called him by his 'pet' name, it just sounded... sounded... _right_... "Roxy?" Sora asked again, successfully grabbing the boy's attention. "Do you think I'd look good in these?"

Roxas rolled his eyes for the second time. 'What _doesn't_ Sora look good in?' he thought. After a few seconds, he gave himself a mental slap. 'That sounded so wrong!' he repremanded his mind. "Um..." he began, searching for the words. "Y-yeah, I guess." Sora eyed over the shorts again, flipping them back and forth, front to back.

"I think I'll go try them on," he informed, and bounded toward the changing rooms. Roxas slowly followed behind, dragging his feet, seeing if he could kill Riku and Kairi with the power of his mind. It was those two that got him into this mess! He plopped himself down on a nearby chair with a grunt and leaned back, waiting.

And waiting...

And waiting...

Roxas shot a glance at his watch for the hundredth time. Sora was in there for over a half an hour! "It's one freaking pair of shorts!" he whisper-shouted. "How long does it take to try them on?!" The teen was beginning to feel antsy, tapping his foot up and down in frustration. By the time Sora was done, the others would be finished eating. Hell, they'd probably have already finished and are now leaving the mall!

Alone. _With Sora_. With no way home. That was the final straw.

Roxas bolted up, out of the chair and, with great strides, made his way to the changing room Sora was in. He rapped his knuckles harshly on the door. "Come in," came the answer. Without thinking, Roxas pushed the door open...

And nearly died right then and there!

There Roxas was, Sora's back to him, staring at the other teenager's stark naked body. Roxas' eyes grew wide as they traced Sora's elogant figure. He was perfectly tanned and toned. You could see the muscle in his back and the sinew in his arms. His legs were dark and thin, and strangely hairless.

Roxas caught sight of Sora's tight ass. The blonde's face flared up and the only thought that sprang to mind was, 'Thank god he's facing the other way!' Roxas absently reached out his hands, feeling the unshakable urge to grope Sora's perfect ass. It looked so smooth and-

Sora cocked his head to one side and peered over his shoulder, an impish grin dancing across his lips. "Are you trying to feel my ass?" he asked, devilishly. The blood drained from Roxas' face as he realized his hands were still hovering out toward Sora. Luckily, his brain was still functioning.

The boy dropped to one knee and siezed Sora's boxers that were just below his legs, and pulled them up swiftly. Sora gasped sharply at the surprising gesture. "That's disgusting," Roxas breathed through clenched teeth. The smile melted from Sora face, and his usually bright eyes misted over.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry, Roxy," he apologized, choking up a little. He whipped around and gave the other boy a big bear hug.

Roxas' cheeks turned beet red as Sora bucked into his hips ever so slightly, the thin cloth of his boxers doing nothing to cover up his manhood. Even through his own pants, Roxas could feel it. 'Holy hell!' he screamed inside his mind. 'He's huge!' And with that thought, Roxas hastily shoved the brunette away, causing the boy to stumble over and slam his back against the wall. "That's enough," Roxas growled, storming from the dressing room.

"Hey, how's it going?" Olette asked, leading the group toward Roxas. The blonde didn't say a word, but just pushed past them all in a huff.

"Uh oh," Riku moaned, watching the other teen go. Sora came quickly from the rooms, right behind Roxas, fully clothed, the pair of kacky shorts dangling from his right hand. "I'm guessing it didn't go as planned?" the silver haired teen asked, innocently. Sora smacked the shorts into Riku's arms with such force, the older teen keeled over, the wind knocked out him. "I guess not," he continued, hoarsly.

Riku finally regained his composure and placed the shorts randomly on a rack. Kairi and the others went rushing after Roxas, leaving Riku behind with a very, _very_ frustrated Sora. "You tried the old 'wait naked in the dressing room until he comes to inspect you' trick, huh?" the older boy asked.

"Yeah," was Sora's half hearted reply.

"Hmm," Riku mused, placing his hand over his chin and stroking it. "That almost always works." They both stood there in silence for a few moments, until Riku decided it was best to accept it. He just hoped Sora wouldn't shoot the messanger. "You know that can only mean one thing..." he started, softly. Sora wiped his eyes lightly. "It means he's straight, Sora."

"The guy I've had a crush on for three _fucking_ years, is straight!" he hissed with rage.

"That's a bummer," the other added.

"Don't remind me!" Sora spat, stomping from the shopping center. The two of them finally caught up with everyone else at the entrance of the mall.

"My ride's here to pick us up, so..." Olette informed. "I guess, this is goodbye." She leaned over and hugged Kairi, who wished them all a safe journey. Hayner said his "see ya laters," still shocked that he had spent the day with the popular kids. Riku didn't say anything, he just nodded in return.

Sora's face was hard and weary. It was really unlike him. "Goodbye, Roxas," he said, his voice cold. Roxas winced. That was the first time Sora hadn't called him 'Roxy.' The blonde couldn't bring himself to say anything, so he just turned and left, leaving Sora behind him.

------

Roxas woke up in a not so cold sweat. In fact, he was sweltering. He had just awoken from a dream about... none other than, Sora. He glared down in disgust at the erection beneath his sheets. He picked up his alarm clock and read the time. "1:00 am, exactly," he mumbled. An idea suddenly struck him.

Last night, when he had talked online, he didn't have any dreams that time! Well, not... _those_ dreams, anyway. In a matter of seconds, Roxas was up and at his computer, searching for FMAFanatic. Maybe if he got out all the events that happened today, he wouldn't dream like that! Roxas thanked what lucky stars he had left when he saw that his online buddy was up.

'I had the weirdest day today,' he keyed in, sending it with a swift click of the Enter button.

'Join the club,' was the reply. 'You first.'

Roxas poured out his heart and soul. He told the guy everything. About being dragged to the mall to be with Sora, the local queer. About the decision that he would be the one to shop with Sora. He didn't even hesitate when he got to the point about seeing Sora naked.

'And the strangest part of all...' he continued, a little reluctantly. 'I actually liked it, a little bit. And just now, I woke up from having a dream about him!' Roxas pressed the Enter button again and leaned back, waiting for an answer. The minutes ticked by, and Roxas began to wonder what the guy was doing.

------

Sora's eyes were wider then they had ever been. Was he seeing this right? Was this all a dream? "R-roxas?" he stammered, his mind absolutely boggled. His hands hovered over his keyboard, unsure of what to type.

In a flurry of movement, Sora typed in, 'Roxas! I can't believe it! It's me, Sora!'

Sora scrunched up his face in thought. Slowly, his finger reached over and held down the Backspace button. "No," he said out loud. "Not just yet. Let's see where this goes."

Instead, he sent a message saying, 'Wow, that really is interesting. But, hey, I've got to go. We can talk about this later. See you tomorrow?'

'Yeah, I guess,' flashed over the chat box.

Sora deftly closed out the window and leaned back in his chair. He smiled to himself. "Guys always fall for the ass..." he laughed.


	3. The Diner

Yay, the next installation of my "Denial" series is up! I hope you guys are really getting involved with the story. And if you are: review, and tell me what you like about it! Maybe even your favorite parts, or some things you'd like me to do next with the story. But, if you don't like it: review anyway! Tell me why you don't like it, and maybe I can change it for the better! What I'm really trying to get at is, review!! I need reviews!!! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!

Okay, once again:

- This is shonen ai, lots of boys. Still no making out, or sex, but I'll get there! But, if you don't like boy on boy action... I know a really great camp for you to go to. We'll get those nasty _straight_ thoughts out of your head and make you a normal citizen! (you guys know I'm just joking when I say that kind of stuff right? ... _right_? prepares for angry e-mails)

- I've been neglecting my Disclaimer duties...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the characters of Kingdom Hearts, nor the skills to _play_ Kingdom Hearts, but I try anyway. Nor do I own All American Rejects, or their songs. Nor do I own Eat N' Park (but my dad does work there, heheh). Nor do I own any rights to the English language. And in fact, sometimes I go 'Jack the Ripper' on my words. But, I'll still _use_ the English language!! None of you can stop me! Just watch, muhahahahaha!!**

- I'd like to thank my beta, Dirty Black Smudge. And if she's reading this, no, I did not use the 'English' versions of those words...

- PLEASE, OH DEAR GOD ABOVE, REVIEW!!!! REEEEEVVIEEEEEWWWW!!!!!

That is all...

**And so we go!**

**Denial**

**Chapter 3**

Roxas fumbled nervously with the strip of paper in his hands. He was leaning against the wall across the street from a very squat, two story building. He heard the yellow paper crinkle in his fingers as he tightened his sweaty grip, but he was too fixated on the ominous building in front of him to care. He was here. He had made it... again. It was still only 9:45 am, and the place wasn't supposed to open until 10:00. But then again, FMAFanatic did say that new guys should come early to help get aquainted.

Roxas pivoted on his heels, turning around for the third time and making another slow walk around the block. He didn't care if he should be there early, his heart was still racing with adrenaline. He really didn't want to do this...

_'I did a whole bunch of research!'_ FMAFanatic had assured him the previous night. _'This one should be close by to where you live. And, yes, you're going to be nervous. But, hey, you're a confused little kid! So, basically, you'll fit right in!'_

The blonde teenager still clutched the piece of paper with the address on it as he made his way back in front of the red bricked building. There were no signs, or welcome mats, or anything. Just a very small sticker of a rainbow plastered onto the front door, with LGBT stretched out beneath it. Roxas compulsively ran his fingers through his hair and took in a deep breath. He shot a glance at his watch; 10:02. It was time... now, or never.

With long strides, Roxas dashed across the road, hoping to expel the rush his body's hormones were giving him. He nearly slammed into the building's door, cursing at his clumsiness. Roxas pushed hard on the door, but it didn't open. He cocked his head to one side in confusion before trying again. "Maybe it's not open after all," he mused softly to himself.

Just then, another, younger boy slid in front of Roxas and easily _pulled_ the door open. He took a moment to give Roxas an amused look before disappearing inside. The blonde could feel his face blushing as he finally entered the building. Roxas listened suspiciously to his own echoing footsteps, darting his eyes back and forth through the strangely dim staircase. He looked around every corner before turning it, just to make sure there were no gays trying to jump out at him. He had heard they were known to do that...

Roxas perked up his ears as the sounds of laughter, talking, and all other sorts of rising din traveled down the hall. He was getting dangerously close. Once he got into the room at the far end of the hell, er- 'hall'... there would be no turning back! At last, he made his final steps and gingerly pushed open the swinging door. He was met with a blinding burst of light as the dim hallway merged with the wide, sunny room. Roxas was surprised to see average kids sitting together, or running around, playing. All about his age or younger.

"Why hello, there!" came a cheerful voice. A tall man with black hair stepped into view. He was carrying a clipboard and a pencil. "It looks like you're new here. Are you?" Roxas nodded timidly. "So..." the man began again, waiting. "I'm Mark..." he said, trailing off and eyeing Roxas up. "And..." he started again, sounding a little annoyed. He waited again, but Roxas just stared at him flustered, for at least five minutes. "And you are?" he finally coaxed, bluntly, and Roxas turned another shade of red.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry," the blonde apologized. Mark just laughed and waved his hand. "I'm Roxas, but... I think I may have the wrong room..."

"You here for the LGBT meeting?" Mark asked, swishing his long black bangs out of his face.

"Um..." Roxas started hesitantly. "Well, I'm- erm, you know. I was just confused... but I'm not- well maybe- you see, my friend... well, I've never met him but-"

"That's okay," Mark chimed in, warmly, holding up his hand. "You don't have to explain yourself. You don't even have to say anything at all, if you don't want to. Here," he motioned toward a chair in the back. "If at any time, you don't feel comfortable, you can just sit here, away from the group. Everybody knows that people sitting back here don't want to be bothered, so they'll leave you alone, if you do."

Roxas nodded absently again and followed Mark to the middle of the room. The black haired man cleared his throat and instantly got everyone's attention. They all gathered around him like a gaggle of geese. It looked like this Mark person was either really liked, or had a lot of authority. "Everybody, today, we have a new guest. His name is Roxas. I would like all of you to greet Roxas, kindly. He's a little nervous."

Roxas winced a little. He didn't want everyone to _know_ he was nervous! But the deed was already done. A warm chorus of "hello's," and "how ya doin's," rang out in the room, until suddenly there was a sharp and very clear...

"Hey Roxy!"

If the blonde wasn't red already, he was certainly crimson by now. Slowly but surely, Roxas turned around to face a very smug looking Sora. Riku was sitting next to him on the window sill, smirking as always. There was a third boy with him, but he had a hat over his face, and he seemed a little reluctant to be there, so his head drooped down to the floor.

"I'm. So. Stupid..." Roxas whispered to himself as Sora gave him a wave. "Of _course_ Sora would be here! Why wouldn't he?" He felt the blood drain from his face and he very swiftly turned around and sat in the very furthest chair, way back in the room. He was definately uncomfortable, now!

The other kids just stared at Roxas for a little while before returning to their original positions. Sora raised an eyebrow and grinned in his direction. 'That faggot's gonna spread the word to everyone!' Roxas screamed inside his mind. 'How am I supposed to explain this? Especially after that whole scene at the mall!' He decided to tackle this particular problem by curling up into the fetal position and glare at everyone in the room who came too close. Not quite a permenant solution, but it seemed like a very reasonable thing to do at the time.

The entire meeting, all the kids did was complain about themselves. "My life's so hard!" "I can't keep this secret anymore!" "My parent's found the notes I passed in class last year!" Roxas just wanted to roll his eyes and tell them all to get a grip. They were all going insane with the pressure, and he thought the best thing to do was to just accept what was going on. What was the big deal?

Sora's turn to talk came quickly, and his was the most confident response. All he did was stand up and shrug. "I don't have any problem with it," he admitted, and sat back down. One girl stood up and confronted Sora.

"It's not so easy for the rest of us!" she cried. "You just don't know what it's like! It's so hard. And we all know it. Just because you made it out easy doesn't mean it isn't difficult for the rest of us!"

"Pfff," Roxas spat between his knees. "Just suck it up. It's not the end of the world..." All of this had been said in a low whisper. Roxas didn't know how, but Sora had heard his little comment.

"What was that, Roxas?" he asked, standing up again. "Did you say 'just suck it up?'" Everyone turned around and sneered at the blonde. "What about you, Roxas? Why are you here, huh?!"

"I'm different from you guys," Roxas replied, raising his voice. "I'm not like any of you. I'm normal!"

"Then what possible reason do you have to be here?" Sora shouted back.

Roxas' response was to craddle his legs in his arms and look away. "I'm in the back. I don't have to say anything..." he mumbled. Sora opened his mouth to say something, but Mark held him back.

"He's right Sora," he warned, his voice low, yet comforting. "Leave him alone, alright? Anyway, I think that's enough for today. Our time's run out. See you all next meeting. Sora, let's have chat." Mark pulled Sora away and whispered something into Sora's ear, who nodded in agreement. Everyone else stood up and went for the door. Roxas was too aggravated to move, so he just averted his gaze and waited for all the other kids to leave. He felt a hand touch his shoulder gently, and he shot a glance at whoever it was.

"Look, Roxas," Sora started, his face softening. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Roxas shrugged him off slowly.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have..."

The brunette furrowed his brow in concern, but let go of Roxas. He was just at the door when Roxas decided to take a last look. He moved his head and saw Sora chatting solomnly with Riku and the boy with the hat. Sora turned back around suddenly, and waved. "Hey," he called. "We're going out to Eat N' Park to get something to eat," he informed cheerfully. "You wanna come?" Roxas returned his gaze to the floor without saying anything.

"Roxas," someone else called. The teenager looked up suddenly, recognizing the voice. "Come on, man. It'll be really fun." It was the boy with the cap, but he had finally removed it, his sand colored hair spewing out.

"Tidus," Roxas whispered, snickering to himself. "I _knew_ it!" Tidus had gotten up the courage to come here, and now he was inviting Roxas along with them. He looked between the three of them and let go of his knees, standing up.

"Okay," he sighed, meandering his way toward them.

------

"Who's car?" Roxas asked, as the four of them approached a shiny mustang. It was the first thing he had said since they left the building. Sora, on the other hand, wouldn't shut up...

"Mine," Riku answered. "I'm 18! Of course I have a car, stupid!" At first, Roxas was hurt, but after a while, he realized that Riku was only playing with him. The silver haired teenager unlocked the car and everyone piled in: Riku driving, Sora with shotgun, and Tidus and Roxas sitting awkwardly in the back.

Tidus was just like Roxas. He didn't say a word, and eventually, he had slipped his cap back on over his head. He didn't seem too confident about his own decisions. But he would smile and laugh with the others, while Roxas was intent on not enjoying himself at all, even if he wanted to! He crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. A sudden thought breached his thinking.

"I don't have any money on me," he grumbled, frowning even more.

"S'okay!" Sora told him, looking back at him from the front seat. "I'll pay for you."

"Thanks," Roxas replied, half heartedly, staring out the window as Riku started the car. The oldest teen had popped a CD into the player, and music started to play loudly. Roxas' heart lightened when he realized it was The All American Rejects. They were one of his favorite bands, but then he remembered his personal promise and returned the scowl to his face.

The other guys picked a song they all liked and turned it up. It just started out by Sora humming the tune. But then Riku joined in, whispering the lyrics. Soon, even before they reached the main highway, all three of them were singing along with the music, Tidus a little softer then the rest. If you didn't know any better, you'd think they were just normal, happy go lucky teens. But they weren't... They were _gay_! And of course, Roxas didn't even open his mouth. He loved 'Swing Swing,' but he hated the fact that he was with the queers. Maybe agreeing to go with them was a bad idea after all...

Riku made a sharp turn to the left and pulled into the Eat N' Park parking lot. It was a very nice resturaunt, very centered on the 'family' apects of dining. But it was the place _everyone_ hung out at, especially teens, now a days. And that's exactly what worried Roxas. Not only was it bad enough that it was a Saturday, which basically meant the entire teen population would be there, but, Roxas was with two out gays and another one that was in denial. He didn't like this scenario.

They got a table quickly. Besides their sexual orientation, Sora and Riku were the most popular kids in school. Hell, they were the most popular kids anywhere. They managed to get the best seat in the house for lunch, right next to the window _and_ the salad bar. Roxas had only ever sat in the dank corner, or near the crying, whining toddlers. This was a nice change of pace, with the sun shining brightly through the cleanly polished window.

Sora had decided that he just wanted a milkshake, saying that he wasn't hungry. But Roxas was smarter then that. Sora didn't fool him. He knew that Sora had offered to pay for his meal, when he actually didn't have enough money to buy both his own and Roxas' lunch. The blonde bit his lip and ordered a burger with fries. Riku wanted the same, and Tidus got the salad bar.

When their food had been served, Riku dove right in, telling a joke that he had heard the other day. Tidus picked gingerly at his salad, occasionally taking a few bites, and readjusted his hat to cover his face even more. Sora sipped at his shake and eyed up Riku's plate hungrily. Roxas sighed and took out the knife from his napkin. He made a swift cut through the middle of his own burger and pushed half of it over to Sora.

"I- I don't want it," Sora stammered, trying not to look Roxas directly in the eye.

"Oh, shut up, I know you do," Roxas hissed, and pushed it closer. "I'm not stupid, Sora!"

Sora gratefully took the half of the burger and began to chow down. The brunette looked back up at Roxas, his eyes bright, and he stared at him dreamily. Roxas tried not to look, but it was difficult. Sora just gave off this... radiance. His tan skin sheened in the dazzling light and his staggering blue eyes twinkled sharply.

"Hey, Tidus," Riku laughed through his fries. "Did you hear about what happened two days ago at the mall?" Roxas spit up his drink and almost choked.

"No," Tidus answered, so quietly it was barely audible. This persona was really different for Sora. Tidus was always the hyper and out going sports jock, but now, he was so quiet and never stopped blushing. His demeanor could be considered... calculating. "What happened?"

"Well," Riku started, holding out his hands. "It's the funniest thing ever! Me, Kairi, and Sora went to the mall with Roxas here, and his buddies, Olette and Hayner." Roxas turned away, resting his head on his hand and stared out the window. He didn't want to hear any of this. His eye caught a little movement, and he cast a small glance at his plate.

Sora was laying his head on his hand as well, only his free hand would occasionally drift over to Roxas' plate and snatch a fry or two, inbetween laughs. Roxas wasn't sure, but that was the sort of behavior only _couples_ performed.

"And so, silly Roxas just decides that he's had enough of waiting," Riku continued, a crack of a smile splitting Tidus' lips. "So, being the blonde that he is, oh, no offence, Tidus... he just walks right into the dressing room!" Roxas blushed and turned away, gritting his teeth. "And of course, Sora's changing, so you can just imagine how awkward that would be!"

"Yeah, no kidding," Roxas breathed.

"Awe, what's the matter," Riku asked, jokingly. "Does this story embarrass you?" Roxas hit his fist on the table, causing the silver ware to jump.

"Yeah, it kinda does," he spat, raising his voice. Riku and Tidus both backed away at the boy's outburst.

"But... you're-" the other blonde tried to say.

"No, I'm not!" Roxas corrected, angrily. "I was just there to... I wasn't going to stay for... I didn't really know what... Oh, just shut up, you guys!"

"Oh, come on, Roxy," Sora quipped, reaching out and taking another fry from his plate. "Just calm down and-"

"Woah!" somebody cut in. "What's this?" Roxas looked up to see the waiter looking down on them. The teenager's eyes widened as he recognized the guy from his homeroom class. "Is Roxas sharing his lunch with Sora?" he asked. "And he called you by a pet name! What's that all about?" The blonde turned a deep shade of red, his mind going blank.

In one single swipe, he scooped up Tidus' hat and forced it over his own face, racing from the table and running home...


	4. The Alley

Okay, here we go! The next chapter is up!

Even though you all should know by now...

- This is shonen-ai, boy on boy, yoai, if you will. Don't like it, go away. Now. Yes, now! Don't even bother reading the rest of this introduction, just get out of here!

- I do not own- yadda yadda yadda, you guys know that I couldn't possibly own any of the characters. If I did, that scene with Sora and Riku at the end of KH2 would have ended up _very_ differently.

- Please review. Even if you're passing through, please, oh please, review...

**Denial **

**Chapter 4**

Roxas really didn't think this through enough...

Not only had he completely embarrassed himself infront of countless people, but he also didn't take into account that Eat N' Park was a little less then five miles away from his home. And now, he had no ride. After coming to the conclusion that he was far enough away, Roxas slowed down to a pensive crawl. He furrowed his brow in thought, trying to calculate the best way to get home from where he was.

But he just couldn't concentrate! Every time that he would start to get his bearings straight, his mind would violently shift back to the resturaunt. Roxas stamped his foot into the ground in frustration. "No!" he cried out to himself, telling his mind to stop. "I didn't enjoy myself! I didn't! It was weird, and awkward and..." Roxas breathed heavily as his face softened.

"And it was nice... and fun... and they were great company... and they understood me! I didn't have to act or pretend or anything. It was... it was natural..." The blonde frowned as he brushed his fingers through his hair. "That isn't how it's supposed to be," he told himself, oblivious to the stares of the passers-by. "It wasn't supposed to be fun. I'm not supposed to like them! I'm not... I'm not supposed to have those feelings for him..."

Roxas' eyes glazed over as his mind plunged deeper into confusion. He placed his hand on his heart, which was beating rapidly. But he had stopped running a while ago. "Stop that," he growled at his chest. Sora's image flashed through his head, and his heart skipped a beat. "You too!" Roxas shouted at his mind. "Stop making me think of him!"

As if on que, Roxas' phone rang, and he nearly jumped with fright. "Who is it now?" he cursed, reaching into his jean pockets. He looked at the front screen and tilted his head. It was a number he didn't recognize. Against his own good judgement, Roxas answered it. "H-hello?" he asked, hestitantly.

"Hey," came the solemn reply. Even through the metalic background of the phone, Roxas could recognize the voice.

"How did you get my number, Sora?" Roxas asked harshly, closing his eyes. This is exactly what he didn't need. He didn't need _any_ of this. He just wanted it all to go away. Back to the way it was before those dreams started.

"Heh, well, funny story," Sora started, laughing half heartedly. "You see, Tidus gave me your number a little after you left, and he got it from Wakka after losing a bet during a Blitzball game. And Wakka got your number from Selphie after he got his new cell phone and just copied her numbers into his phone from her's. Selphie got your number from Olette, because they became friends and she gave Selphie your number because she said you were the best study buddy, and Selphie was struggling with the Trig finals and wanted some help, which I can totally relate! Did you know I got a C on that final? I mean, I'm not stupid, it was that teacher! She was just crazy!"

Roxas raised an eyebrow at the boy, listening to the brunette ramble on, wondering how this conversation even started...

"Anyway," Sora continued, his voice suddenly becoming gravely serious. "You know, it would have been less suspicious if you had just stayed. Riku and I could have easily made up an excuse, and we could have just laughed the whole thing off. But now, there are sure to be rumors spreading..."

"Shit," Roxas cursed into the speaker. "Why is my life falling apart like this?"

"Don't worry, Roxy!" Sora's voice not nearly as convincing as he had wanted it to be. "Riku, Tidus, and I are going to do everything in our power to try and stomp out any rumors that may start, without being too forward about it."

"Why can't you guys just publically announce to everyone that I had nothing to do with you guys?" Roxas asked, feeling the hysteria setting in. This was all too surreal! People, all over town, all over school would think that he, Roxas, was... gay! He couldn't have his reputation ruined like that!

"Oh, come on, haven't you ever dealt with rumors before?" Sora breathed over the phone. Roxas grimaced. Of course he hadn't! Up until this summer, Roxas was the freakin' invisible man! "If we do that, not only will it just look even more like a cover up, but then poor Tidus would be drawn into it as well! Did you forget that he's still in the closet? He's going through the same stuff you are, Roxy!"

"I'm not in the closet!" he shouted. He face flushed over when he realized he said that a little too loudly. He glanced sheepishly around him and dashed into a back alley, away from prying eyes -er... ears. Whatever... "I'm not gay!" he hissed after he felt like he was safe.

A long sigh over the reciever caused static to fly between their connection. "Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, Roxas," Sora cautioned, his words monotone and disappointed.

"What?" the blonde whispered back, not getting the pun.

"That's what Riku used to tell me all the time," Sora answered. "'Denial's not just a river in Egypt, Sora,'" he quoted. Roxas finally got it, but decided not to ruin the moment with a profound 'OH!! Denial, The Nile!' Sora laughed thoughtfully to himself. "But that was all the way back when I was crushing on-"

He stopped suddenly, and Roxas leaned against the brick wall behind him, confused. Who was he going to say? "Who?" he eventually voiced.

"Um... nevermind- look Roxas," Sora started again, avoiding the question. "If you tell us where you are, we'll come pick you up and take you home. Unless... you're not comfortable with that?"

"No, no, a ride would be great..." Roxas answered, a little half heartedly, feeling a well of sadness erupt from the pit of his stomach. In reality, he wasn't so sure if he would be. "I'm... I'm right near the exit to Target," he informed him, hesitantly.

"The one in Town Square?" Sora asked.

"Yeah... yeah, that one," Roxas confirmed, feeling his voice getting lower. The sadness was starting to take over Roxas. He could feel his eyes getting wet.

"Okay, Riku says we'll be there in about ten minutes..." His voice trailed off, starting to sound worried. "Roxas... are you seriously alright? Is there anything I can do for you?" Roxas sniffled into the phone and rubbed his misty eyes with his free hand.

"I-" he began, his voice cracking. He felt his throat tremble into a weak sob. "P-please d-don't ask me that, Sora," he pleaded, sniffing again, trying to hold back his tears.

"Roxas, are you okay?" Sora asked again, sounding concerned.

"I- I don't- don't know a-anymore!" he cried, between gasps. Finally, he couldn't hold them back anymore. Slowly, he slid down the wall, huddling up, bringing his legs in close and just weeped into the phone.

"Riku, hurry up!" he heard Sora shout in the background. "Roxas?" The blonde merely sobbed in return. "Roxas, we're going to be right there! Don't move, okay? Just stay right there, we're coming for you!" Roxas took the cell phone from his ear and snapped it shut, laying his head heavily onto his knees.

------

By the time Sora and the others arrived, Roxas was still crying. He was just totally fed up with what he was going through. He cried for his old self, the times when he actually enjoyed being with friends. He cried for who he was now. He even cried for whoever he was _going_ to be in the future. His tears just never seemed to run out.

Roxas heard Sora's footsteps approaching, slowly coming across the alleyway asphalt. He looked up at the brunette, his face red with crying. Sora just stood over him, suddenly very tall and intimidating. His ocean blue orbs were cold as he looked down on Roxas. "Just suck it up. It's not the end of the world..." he whispered softly.

The sobbing teen shot a hurt glance up toward Sora. After a few timeless moments, Roxas finally remembered the words. They were _his_ words. As the realization dawned on him, Roxas scrunched up his face and started crying once more. Did he really just say those things only today? It seemed like ages ago!

Sora got down onto his knees and pulled Roxas in close, giving him a very firm hug. Roxas was too depressed to care just then, so he melted into the other boy's embrace, weeping tirelessly onto his shoulder. Sora cocked his head toward Riku and Tidus. Without saying anything, the two got the picture, and soundlessly left the alley.

Roxas and Sora repositioned themselves against the wall, both of their backs to the cold, hard brick. Sora slowly snaked his hand toward Roxas' and took hold of it in a comforting grasp. Neither of them said anything. They didn't even look at each other. Roxas just sat there his knees to his chest, sobbing, and Sora sat cross legged, holding hands with the other teen.

At last, Roxas' eyes dried up. He leaned against the wall with hoarse, tearless gasps. Soon, he stopped all together, and his breathing became normal. For the first time, he realized that Sora was holding his hand, and he gradually pulled away from the other boy. "I- I just want to thank you for being there for me," Roxas said, solemnly, standing up. Sora soon followed suit and got to his feet.

"It was the least I could do," he replied, his voice equally monotone. He wrapped his tan arms around Roxas' torso, but the blonde didn't hug him back. Now that he was back to his senses, he didn't want to give Sora any misleading ideas. None the less, he let Sora enjoy his moment. As the brunette let go, Roxas quietly left the alley, and Sora followed slowly behind him.

With the only words exchanged between them being directions to Roxas' house, the four of them piled into the car in silence, and drove away.

------

'There's another meeting tomorrow, you coming?' the text message read. Roxas flipped his phone shut and placed it back into his pocket. It had been two days since their last encounter, and that was the first contact he had had with Sora since then. He really didn't know if he was going or not.

True to his word, Sora kept secrets and rumors from spreading. Roxas was even able to be out in the open public and not have to worry about anything. Hell, even Olette didn't know where he was two days ago! And she was right there, across from him, sitting at the picnic table. "I hate sports," he grumbled to her as he traced the table's wood grain with his finger.

"Is complaining all you ever do?" Olette asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Come on, don't you want to be here to cheer on Hayner? You know he loves playing football!"

"Yeah, I know..." Roxas sighed, resting his head on his hand. Hayner wasn't the problem. It was Riku, the captain of the team. And where ever Riku was, Sora had to be close by! And, judging by the text message he just received, Sora must have known Roxas was here, as well... The paranoid teen looked over his shoulder, trying to catch where Sora might be. "Ah!" Roxas yelled in surprise. "My pants are vibrating!"

Olette snickered through her teeth. Roxas pulled out his phone and waved it at her. "You know what I meant, pervert!" As his friend burst out into a fit of laughter, the blonde opened up the phone. It was Sora again.

'What, not answering me? I know you're not busy!'

"He's spying on me!" Roxas exclaimed, passing the phone to Olette so she could see for herself. She nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, yes, he's doing such a good job at keeping it a secret, too!" was her sarcasm laden retort. With a quick jab, she pointed through the crowd of teenagers strolling through the park. Roxas followed her directions and set his eyes on Sora, lazily sitting not two tables away from Roxas.

"Ugh," he groaned, slamming his head down onto the table. "I'm so blind!"

"You definately are, if you haven't noticed your little stalker has a huge crush on you by now!" Olette laughed, flicking Roxas' head.

"What?" he screamed. "He does _not_!"

"Hmph, oh please!" Olette flung her hair from her eyes. "Okay, I'm gonna go get some hot dogs or something. You just stay here and try not to do anything stupid! You've been doing stuff like that more and more often." And with that, she got up from the table and walked to the closest hot dog stand. "And don't eat anything! This is my treat to you, don't go ruining it! I'll be right back!"

Roxas cast his gaze back to where Sora was sitting, but found he wasn't there anymore. He quickly scanned the area, but people started returning back to the field, and the crowd swelled around Roxas. Halftime must have been over, and the game was starting again. Maybe Sora had just gotten back to the game, just like everyone else. Roxas nodded his head. That must have been it.

He started to turn around when a flash of brown, spikey hair caught his eye. The blonde whipped around to see Sora, running awkwardly, toward the restrooms. Roxas tried to shrug it off, but he just couldn't! A devious smirk danced on Roxas' lips as an idea struck him! Sora had said he wanted an answer to whether he was going to the meeting or not. Might as well give it to him!

Roxas inched his way toward the men's bathroom and pushed the door open as quietly as he could. He was hoping on scaring the little twerp in revenge for everything he had put him through. Again, Roxas wasn't very good at permenant solutions to his problems... or thinking things through... He glanced over his shoulder. Nope, no one there. Everyone was back at the game already. The park was a barren wasteland now!

As the teen stepped in through the door, he silently padded his way down the stalls, checking under each one. "Roxas..." he heard, coming from the very last stall. Roxas bolted upright. Did Sora hear him come in? No! That would spoil the entire thing! But, Sora hadn't come out of his stall yet. So, what was he waiting for? Roxas decided to take a chance and continue his little venture.

"Mmmm, Roxas!" came Sora's voice again. The blonde's smile faded into a confused frown. What was he doing? Waiting for him?

"Sora?" he called out, his words barely even a whisper.

"Oh, Roxas, it's like I can hear you!" Roxas placed his hand on the last stall's door, his mind going blank. Maybe, if it was some other time, in some other life, under some other circumstances, he would have just backed away, then and there. But, in the here and now, Roxas was spellbound with curiosity. All of a sudden, there was a low, blood curdling "AAAAAAHH!!!" from behind the stall door.

"Sora, are you alri-" Roxas started, thrusting open the door. "Oh. My. GOD!"

With a lound, bang, Roxas shoved the door closed and dashed for the entrance. It didn't even take him a second to get there, his legs moving faster then lightning. He slammed the restroom door closed, pushing his back against it, panting. "M- m- mas-" he couldn't bring himself to say it. "He... was... mas- mastur-" With a quick slap, he hit himself over the head, driving the images from his mind, and walked in a daze back toward the picnic table.

His eyes were glazed over and his face was the deepest red it had been in his life, when Olette came back with two hot dogs. "Hey, I got you a foot long one, cause I know you're hungry!"

"I... have had enough... enough foot long ones... for today... thank you," Roxas panted, hitting his head painfully back down onto the wooden table. "Olette," he started, meekly. "Sora really does have a crush on me... A really h-h-huge one. Really _fucking huge_!"

"Told you," the girl agreed, taking a bite from her hot dog. She looked down at Roxas' shirt. "Roxas!" she scolded. "I told you not to eat anything!" He looked up at her in shocked confusion.

"But, I didn't eat anything!" he assured.

Olette wagged her finger. "You're a terrible liar, Roxas," she growled. "And even if you weren't, I could tell anyway! Look, you spilled some of it on your shirt! What is that? Mayo?"

Roxas gasped and stared at a trail of damp white spots running down his chest, and ripped the shirt off...

-------

See you guys? I'm still perfectly willing and able to do some lemony goodness! So don't be discouraged!

ahem REVIEW!!


	5. The Shirt

This is the next chapter of Denial! I'm really starting to love this story!! I've got so many ideas! But, if you guys think of anything, don't hesitate to write a review and tell me about it! Please, do I have to start begging again?

This is freakin' chapter five, if you don't know by now that this is a yaoi, or what I own or don't own, then you might as well just not read this... or anything else for that matter... For any disclaimers or other information, just look back at my previous chapters.

**Denial**

**Chapter 5**

Roxas hunched his back over, his face hard and grim. He layed his arms flat out against his knees and stared coldly at the football field. Even now, while all the other spectators were cheering and yelling, jeering and taunting, Roxas stayed still. Olette, sitting next to him, was in the same position. The only difference between them was, at some points, Olette would stand up and shout with the other teens. But Roxas didn't move.

Olette sighed, rubbing her temples. "You could at least put your shirt back on..." she huffed.

"No," Roxas grunted, without hesitating a second. He didn't care if he looked stupid, sitting there with his shirt off. Nothing on this planet could possibly convince him to put that tainted cloth back over top of him. No thing, and no one! Not even Olette, and her scathing glare. If there was one thing Roxas was good at, it was being stubborn, and he performed perfectly.

Over the the din of the ecstatic audience, Roxas could hear heavy footsteps coming down the stand's metal stairs. He heard a nervous sigh breath at his side, but the blonde refused to look up. He just stared intently at the game, even though he couldn't be any less interested. There was another loud bang as someone sat down beside him.

At this, Roxas _had_ to look. The bare-chested teenager reeked of hate for the world, and an almost visible cloud of gloom hung over his head. Who would dare have the nerve to actually sit next to him? Roxas plastered the worst scowl he could muster and flicked his head up to see the offender.

Sora twittled his fingers in a bashful wave, his smirk unable to mask his still very red face. Roxas leered at the boy, amazed at the level of guts he possessed, showing his hide anywhere near him! But he didn't let it show. Roxas merely returned his gaze to the game and groaned deep within his throat.

Olette looked up at Sora, then back at the game, and finally did a startled double take back to Sora. Her eyes were wide with shock, and her mouth gawked open. Olette cleared her throat and stood up. "Ahem, um... I'm just gonna leave you two alone for- Ah!" Roxas had seized her wrist with near bone crushing force and pulled her harshly back down onto the bench.

"Stay. Here," he hissed through clenched teeth. Olette gulped, a stroke of fear rushing through her. She slowly turned back to the game, inching away from Roxas a little.

Sora began clapping and cheering along with the others, doing his best to ignore the pillar of anguish that was Roxas. And he was doing a fine job at that. He would chant "Riku! Riku! Riku!" as the silver haired boy made play after successful play. He even joined in with Olette when Hayner scored his first touch down!

Roxas fidgetted at his seat. He wanted to cheer for Hayner, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He watched as the players ran across the lush, green areana, the stadium filled to the brim with several clever mantras and chants. The sky was a light blue, with only a few puffy clouds in the distance. The air was warm with the summer breeze, but Roxas couldn't help but shudder beneath the gust.

"Aren't you cold?" Sora asked as the cheering died away. The game had just finished, and already, people were leaving the stands.

"How-" Roxas started, before being inturrupted. A gaggle of jocks approached Sora, ruffling his hair and speaking all at once. One voice rose above the others.

"Hey, Sora," it called. "Victory party at Riku's house!" Sora nodded and smiled half heartedly, returning his attention to Roxas.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. "You were saying?"

Roxas growled and continued again. He stopped, looking over his shoulders to see if there were any other imminent interruptions, but the stadium was practically bare now. "How can you talk to me as if nothing happened?" he finally said. Sora's cheeks blushed again as he scratched the back of his head.

"Easy," he answered, nonchalantly.

"What do you mean, 'easy?'" Roxas shouted. "How can possibly not be bothered by that? How?!"

"It just doesn't bother me," Sora replied, laying his hands on the metal bench, staring off into the distance. "Why? Did it bother you?"

"No!" Roxas growled, glaring at the brunette. His eyes flashed open. "I mean... y-yes, it did... I mean... Oh, just shut up, Sora!"

Sora laughed, doubling over himself, grabbing his stomach. When his fit was over, his bright blue orbs shimmered as they locked on to Roxas'. "Why are you getting so defensive?" he asked, his smile widening, showing off his perfectly white teeth. Roxas turned crimson under his gaze. He quickly shot a glance behind him, hoping to see Olette. Maybe she could help get him out of this mess. But the girl had already taken off, leaving him and Sora completely alone.

"I'm not- I'm not getting defensive," Roxas mumbled, losing his abbility to speak coherently. Sora smirked, leaning in closer, his face right in front of Roxas', just inches away.

"You must have heard me," he said, his voice just above a whisper. "So... if you didn't know by now, you definatly do, right?" The blood rushed from Roxas' face, leaving him light headed.

"T-that y-y-you like m-m-me?" he asked, his mind going wild. Sora nodded, pulling away.

"Calm down, buddy," he laughed, setting his eyes back onto the fading twilight on the horizon. Sora sifted his hand nervously through his hair, and Roxas instinctively did the same. Finally, he could feel his heart settling down. He was starting to feel more comfortable around the boy. Another billow of wind tousled Sora's hair and he leaned into it, closing his eyes dreamily, drinking the air through his nose. Roxas only shivered.

"I guess there's no reason in keeping it hidden anymore," Sora mused, his voice low and calm. He took a deep breath, and without opening his eyes, he said, "I like you Roxas. Ever since I first met you. I like you..."

Roxas decided to change the subject. He was getting embarrassed again. "Don't you have a party to get to?" he asked, wincing at how harsh his words came out. "Sorry... you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I was invited, if that's what you mean," Sora confirmed. "But, Riku knows I never go to those things. They're all just beef headed jocks. Did you see the way that guy messed up my hair?" He reached up and fumbled with his chocolate colored spikes. "Don't they know how long this takes to get perfect?!"

"Yeah, I know how you feel!" Roxas agreed, chuckling a little. They both had the same pet peeve, it seemed. Another gust brushed against Roxas' skin and he pulled his arms into his chest, gasping slightly.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Sora cursed, standing up. He grabbed the bottom of his own tank top and pulled it over his head. It was the same black one he had worn when the two of them were at the mall together. Sora picked Roxas up from the bench and thrust the shirt down over his head.

Roxas' heart skipped a beat. His eyes grew wide, his jaw hitting the floor. Was he... was he really wearing _Sora's _shirt? "Ugh," the brunette breathed. "It's inside out..." He forcefully brought the tank top up, and for a moment, Sora and Roxas stood, side by side, half naked in the fading sun light. Roxas screamed inside his mind. It was those feelings again. The exact ones he didn't want. But, they quickly over powered Roxas' common sense. He just stood there, dumbly, waiting for Sora to unravel the shirt.

"Here ya go!" Sora mumbled, once again, pulling the shirt down. He backed up and placed his hands on his hips, scanning Roxas. The blonde didn't know what to do. He stayed put, too shocked to move. "God, Roxas!" Sora shouted, stepping back in. "You've got to tuck it in, or it doesn't look right!"

Sora's tan arms wrapped around Roxas' waist, his bare chest touching against the other's lightly as he drew closer. He stretched out the back of Roxas' pants, stuffing the tank top down into them. Roxas went rigid, his breathing picking up pace, as he felt Sora's warm hands brush against his thighs. He looked down and saw the concentrated look on Sora's face. He wasn't _trying_ to be perverted, just helping Roxas out. But then why did Roxas want to assume he was?

Sora took a step back again, and looked over his work. "Great, it looks perfect!"

Roxas blushed, searching for his lost words. He wondered why none of the witty, catchy, and other wise fun phrases never made it from his mind successfully down to his mouth? "But," he started, giving up trying to be funny. "Aren't you cold now?" Sora's eyes glazed over as he turned his head away, as if deep in thought.

"No..." he whispered, honestly. "Not at all..." He quickly picked up Roxas' own discarded shirt and changed the subject. "Once we get this watched, you can give me back that shirt, and I can take you home."

"Get it washed?" Roxas asked, confused.

"Yeah, at my house," Sora said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh," he breathed, suddenly realizing his bluntness. "Unless... unless you don't want to. I can just get you straight home, if you want?" Roxas averted his gaze, trying to think. "I can- erm, I can get you something to eat, if you come over." Roxas spread his lips into a small smile. Sora's radiance was taking hold of him again. And the golden glow from the dipping sun cast about the tall, bare-chested boy was not helping in the slightist.

Roxas wiped his sweaty palms onto his pants and swallowed. "Sure," he answered, softly.

"Great!" Sora whispered, taking hold of the other's wrist, leading him up the stadium's stairs.

"Um," Roxas started, calling up to Sora. "Olette's parents gave me a ride here. How are we going to get to your house?"

"Don't worry!" Sora scolded. "I brought a bike."

Roxas nearly fell flat on his face. "A bike?!" he squeaked, his voice cracking with shock.

"Relax!" Sora said, coming out into the parking lot. "It fits two." Sora flung his leg over the side and grabbed the handle bars. It was a pretty sweet bike, Roxas had to admit. "Well?" Sora knocked back the kick stand. "Get on!" Roxas hesitantly sat down, feeling dangerously close to Sora, but he refused to hold on to Sora. The boy took off peddling hard, and Roxas managed to stay seated on the bike.

"Where are you going?" he asked as Sora turned onto a dirt road.

"You want to get spotted by the public?" Sora shouted back. "This is a short cut."

Sora was right, not only was he riding with the school's most popular queer, but he was wearing that queer's shirt! What would everyone else think? The bike hit a rock along the road and Roxas was almost thrown from his seat. With a gasp, he anchored himself onto Sora's torso, his fear for his life over riding his fear of Sora. He laid his head against Sora's hard back and took a deep breath.

He smelled exactly how Sora should. Salty sweat wafted from his tone figure, mingling with the scent of musk and cologne. Roxas smelled again, breathing in Sora's essance. He gingerly clung tighter to the other teen, his fingers brushing over Sora's chest and nipples. He couldn't stop himself from feeling down Sora's clenched abs, tracing the muscle. Suddenly, he was very glad that Sora had taken off his shirt. If the brunette was startled at all by Roxas' touching frenzy, he did a good job of not showing it. He just kept peddling, and Roxas watched his strong, lean legs pump up and down, the sinew rippling under his skin.

"We're here," Sora informed, and Roxas hastily let go of the boy.

"Oh, uh, sorry," he apologized.

"What for?" Sora laughed, leading Roxas to the door.

"Um... nothing..."

------

"This is my house," Sora announced, opening the front door. It was a smaller looking house, about average, that was surrounded by towering coniferous trees. There were no neighbors as far as the eye could see through the dense forest. Roxas had no idea that Sora's house was so secluded. He always assumed that he had a big mansion in the middle of a wealthy township. He never imagined this... definitely not this...

"Come on I'll show you my room," Sora said, excitedly. "Oh, wait, do you want anything before we go up? The kitchen is right over there."

_'I WANT SEX!!' _Roxas' subconcious shouted, and he violently shook his head. "Stop that!" he grumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, um, a glass of coke, if you've got it." Sora smiled and strutted into the kitchen, kicking off his shoes. "Are your parents home?" Roxas asked, and Sora shook his head. "Oh, you don't mind if I take off my shoes as well, do you?" Another shake of the head. Sora was being strangely silent.

"Here you go," Sora offered, holding out the glass he had just poured, his voice just barely a whisper. He cleared his throat and looked away. "Sorry, I guess I'm just getting a little choked up, haha..." His voice cracked at the end, and he blushed, beet red, averting his gaze.

"S'okay," Roxas assured, sipping from the cup absently. This was all too weird. "Um, what are you getting choked up about?" Sora smiled softly, his eyes dim with thought. He seemed reluctant to say anything.

"C'mon!" he said, finally. "We need to pop that shirt into the washing machine, or it'll never get cleaned!" Roxas nodded, handing him the clothes. "I'll show you my room, you can wait there while I put this in." Sora waved his hand and gestured for Roxas to follow, which he did. They went up the steps and through a wide, wooden door. "Sorry about the mess..." Sora apologized, opening it up.

Roxas stepped inside. "What mess?" he laughed, pointing across the room. There were absolutely no clothes on the floor, and everything was in a neat, organized place, where they all belonged. The only 'messy' part of his room at all was Sora's bed wasn't made.

"Ugh, it's filthy... I wish had more time to clean up for you," Sora growled, blushing. He turned back around and heading for the washing machine. Roxas took a moment to scan Sora's room. He wasn't expecting this! It seemed... normal. Not like what a gay guy's room _should_ look. Roxas had suspected it to be pink, or something, with lots of posters of naked guys, or something. But, Sora's room was tidy, and the walls were empty, except for a well stocked bookcase, and a computer, sitting idely on a desk, in the far corner. The only interesting thing was Sora's walls.

They were all different colors! Reds, blues, greens, yellows, everything! Paint splattered on the ceiling in sloppy designs, one wall covered with pictures of people dancing. One couple was brutally crossed out with a giant purple 'X.' The opposite wall was full of words, some yellow, cheerful sayings, other blue phrases of wisdom. There was even a few splots of curse words in a deep, vibrant red, randomly placed along the room.

"I paint," Sora informed, sneaking up behind Roxas. The blonde turned around, and his heart sank when he saw that Sora had put a new shirt on. He shook his head harshly again. Those feelings were getting more and more frequent. "I'm not that good. I basically just paint what I feel. Luckily, my parents don't mind my 'creativity,' or whatever they call it. It's basically just a way for me to vent."

Roxas nodded, speechless. Sora's room was so cool! Roxas' eyes drifted to a particularly large and crimson phrase. It read: 'Fuck Riku!' in big, bold letters. Sora followed the other's gaze and blushed. "We were going through some difficult times together," Sora explained. "Hey, Roxas... you uh- you wanna try?"

"Sure..." he breathed in reply, eager to leave his mark on Sora's wall, for some strange reason. Sora led him to a few buckets of paint and brushes. He picked up a brush and lathered it in blue paint. Roxas thought for a second, and just decided to close his eyes and scribble, whatever he was feeling. He made long strokes, looping about, doubling back over himself. When he opened his eyes, he gasped. Somehow, through all the scribbling, he had written Sora's name!

With frantic swipes, he blotted out the tell tale mark, and turned back to Sora, a fake smile hovering over his face. Sora was standing with his back against the opposite wall, looking nervous. "Looks good!" he complimented, staying rigid against the wall. "Hey, you know, I don't go to many parties, but... if you want to go... I'll, ya know, take you there. And we can just chill for a while."

A worried look flashed over Roxas' face. He shouldn't go. What would people think? All this stress was tearing Roxas apart. Maybe all he needed to do was let loose for a while. "Okay, I'll go with you," he answered, walking toward the door. Sora moved from his perch and followed Roxas. "Oh!" he started, turning back around. "You're shirt!"

"Keep it," Sora laughed, practically shoving Roxas out the door. The blonde teenager couldn't help but glance back into the room one last time. He noticed something on the wall that Sora had been standing in front of. It was probably the only pink in the entire room.

It was a large heart, surrounding the words "Sora + Roxas Forever."


	6. The Party

This is the next chapter in Denial. I hope you all enjoy it! Once again, for any information that you should already know by now, just check my last introductions from previous chapters. Nothing has changed. This is a very emotional chapter, and things are finally starting to pick up! Get ready, cause now there's no turning back!

**Denial**

**Chapter 6**

Roxas followed the cheerful Sora, who bounded from his room and down the stairs. The two of them quickly put on their shoes and went outside. They had decided to just walk to Riku's, even though it was a fair distance away. Night had just recently fallen over the tall, lavish trees, leaving them in darkness. But, the stars strewn elegantly about the heavens was more then enough to light their path.

The black canvaas of the night's sky twinkled, and the soft glow of the moon warmed Roxas' soul. For a moment, he wasn't Roxas: the confused teenager in constant struggle with his own emotions. Here, in the dark, with nothing but Sora by his side and the moon to guide him, he was so much more. The stress of his every day life had clogged his mind with thoughts of paranoia and confusion. Roxas decided to just let it all go, live in the moment.

His only emotion that he felt was interest. His thoughts finally cleared, the thundering storm of his mind finally passing, if but for a moment. He stole a glance of Sora, whom, he noticed, was stealing a glance of his own. When Sora met the other's eyes, he quickly turned away, the glim stars illuminating his blushed face.

Roxas nervously glanced over his shoulder. There was nobody for miles. No one would see. "I-" he started, raising his voice so Sora could definitely hear him. His heart fluttered, and his mind raced. He wanted to tell Sora that he was just curious, and that what he was about to do meant nothing between them... but he couldn't find the words. So, instead, he just shut his mouth, his hand hovering outward at his side.

With a firm, but sweaty grasp, he took hold of Sora's hand. Sora went rigid for a moment, but he didn't say anything, and gradually calmed down. Roxas prayed to God that Sora understood that he was just experimenting. The moment was so awkward, Roxas decided to break the silence. "Um..." he began. "You have a nice house."

"Thanks," Sora replied, softly. "I wish I could see your's." A sharp pang of nervousness from Sora's comment rocked Roxas' resolve. He slowly slid from Sora's hand, and shoved his own into his pockets. "I'm sorry," Sora apologized, looking at the floor. They kept walking in the still night, neither of them speaking a word, until, finally, Sora informed Roxas that they were half way to Riku's house. Roxas nodded, kicking himself mentally for ever holding Sora's hand.

The closer they got to Riku's the more people they started to notice. They were all flocking to the party, music blaring loudly within. Sora turned to face Roxas, his eyes hard with concentration. "Okay," he breathed. "I'll go in first, and you wait behind for a few minutes. That way, we won't be seen together."

Roxas raised an eyebrow at the boy's plan. Sora was so considerate! He knew how Roxas was feeling, and he was doing everything he could to make it more comfortable for him. He really was very nice. "Sure," the blonde agreed, nodding. Sora nodded back and went straight for the house. Almost instantly he was lost in the crowd, the only trace of him being the loud jeers announcing his arrival.

Roxas scanned the area and quickly darted from the street into a near by bush. He hesitantly peered from the plant, staring at the house. Now _this_ was a popular kid's house! It was bigger then Roxas' and Sora's combined, standing probably four stories tall, not including the basement! It was an old Victorian house, with pillars suspending the porch, yet with the strobe lights and dancing kids all about, it was a very awesome and modern sight to see. Riku really had it good, didn't he?

For a second, Roxas glanced at his watch. Then he glared at it again, and a third time. Without Sora at his side, time seemed to slow down. He felt like he was squatting in that bush for well over an hour, when really it had only been three minutes. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. Roxas took a deep breath and bolted from the plant, practically strutting up to the house.

A few older teens gave Roxas a couple of odd looks as if to say "who's this kid, and why is he here?" But, Roxas ignored all of them. Eventually, they turned back to their drinks and started chirping at all the slutty girls at the party. Once again, Roxas was the invisible man, and he somewhat enjoyed it.

To his surprise, like a heat seeking missle, the first person Roxas ran into was Sora. "What took you so long?" he asked, raising his voice so it could be heard over the booming music.

"I've only been out there like five minutes!" Roxas shouted back.

"Oh," Sora gawked, staring at the floor, looking confused. "It seemed a lot longer then that!" After a few moments of saying nothing to each other, Sora seemed to perk up again. With a smile spreading ear to ear, he patted Roxas over the back. "You thirsty? The jocks have a habit of spiking the drinks, but Riku always keeps some cans of stuff lying around in case people don't want to get drunk." Roxas grinned, running his fingers through his hair.

"He really thinks of everything, doesn't he?" Roxas chuckled. Sora laughed back, but most of the sound was drowned out by the music.

"He kinda has to!" he said. "Riku's been the most popular guy ever since I first met him! His first few parties were really wild and out of control. But after some practice and trial and error, he finally got everything down pat! His parents are even out of town, but they know he's got a handle on things, so they don't even worry about it."

"This music is kinda loud!" Roxas yelled, getting close so Sora could hear him.

"You get used to it!" Sora laughed. Once again, they just stood there in silence, neither one of them knowing what to do. After a while, Sora started bopping up and down to the music, smirking at Roxas. Soon, he started getting a real rythm going, and his smile widened. He turned around to glance at the mob of teens behind him, and then pivoted back. "I'm gonna go dance," he informed, his grin showing off his perfect white teeth.

"Okay, go ahead," Roxas allowed, trying to back agianst the wall and look cool. He only managed to knock into the table behind him, bashing his elbow against it's corner. He face twisted up in pain, turning red with embarrassment. Roxas tried to regain his composure, and finally leaned against the wall with his arms folded, like he had originally planned. Sora just laughed at him and walked away. If it were any other kid, Roxas would have yelled at him for laughing but... when Sora did it - it was somehow okay.

Roxas stood in the corner, watching the crowd, doing his best to look apathetic, like all the other cool kids. He found his eyes constantly drifting over to watch Sora. In the dim light of the room, and the lights moving all about, Roxas could see Sora's glistening sweat as he moved erotically to the beat.

Sora would sway back and forth with his hands in the air, laughing and smiling at the other kids on the dance floor. He do spins and turns. He'd move his feet in time with the music and rush his fingers through his chocolate locks, wiping his brow. Most of the time he had his eyes closed, as his body moved fluidly through the room. Once, and only once did Sora open his eyes. But when he did, his bright blue orbs shimmered brightly with a passion, and they locked on to Roxas', a sly smirk spreading across his lips.

That's when he knew. Sora was putting on a show for Roxas and _only_ Roxas. It was like there were no other kids in the whole world. Just him, the music, and Sora's hot, sweaty figure flowing slowly with the beat. Roxas blinked, as if coming out of a trance, as Sora began to approach him. With his tan arms, Sora grabbed Roxas' hands and pulled him onto the dance floor.

"I- I can't dance!" Roxas stuttered in surprise.

"It doesn't matter!" Sora laughed. "Just listen to the music and feel it moving through you! Let the music move you!" Sora began his dance again, in front of Roxas. He didn't know what to do! Feel the music? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Roxas was a scientist, not an artistic visionary like Sora!

Roxas thought back to when he was painting on Sora's wall. At first, he had tried to plan out what he was going to paint, charting it out in his mind. But that didn't work at all. Dancing, like painting, isn't a sience! It's a feeling! Roxas had to close his eyes and paint what he felt, not what he thought! Roxas took a deep, relaxed breath as he finally understood what Sora meant. _Feel_ the music!

A smile broke Roxas' solemn face as he too closed his eyes. For a second, he listened to the music, and started tapping his foot. As the sounds filled him, Roxas blinked and looked at Sora. He was so cute standing there, dancing as if no one was watching. Such confidence! Such bravery! Such- wait...

Did Roxas just call Sora _cute_?

The music started picking up and Roxas lurched to the beat. His eyes grew wide as he stopped himself. "What are you doing?" Sora shouted, still dancing. "You had it! Keep going!" Roxas cocked his head to one side in confusion. Had he really danced? But what made him do so? Theorems and hypotheses flooded Roxas' mind as he tried to solve the riddle that was dancing, all the while standing there like a doofus, when all of a sudden, Sora nudged into Roxas' side.

Roxas felt his heart skip a beat, and once again, the music came rushing back to his ears. His mind went blank, his sole thought was on Sora. He didn't even notice himself start to move. His eyes were intent on the brunette's swaying form as he began to dance as well. Sora opened his eyes as his grin couldn't have been wider. "Good!" he chuckled. "You look great!" Roxas blushed, but kept moving.

After a few minutes, Roxas decided to see what time it was. He nearly fell over when he realized it hadn't been a few minutes! More like a few hours! It was impossible! He couldn't have been dancing that long! But as the thought began to sink in, he suddenly realized how tired he was. "Slowing down?" Sora asked, panting at his side. He looked tired as well.

"Yeah," Roxas agreed. "Hey, I'd like to take you up on that drink offer, if you don't mind."

Sora nodded, taking Roxas' wrist. "Okay, we'll go ask Riku where he's stashing the stuff." After a while of searching, they finally caught up with silver haired boy. After taking some time to discuss the reason why they were there, Riku directed them to the top of the stairs, saying that he kept the drinks up there. He said that the other guys liked to shake them up and spray them everywhere, so he had to hide them.

The two teens slowly climbed the stairs, but there were no drinks there. Sora noted that Riku's house was four stories, so they begrudgingly trounced up the next flight. Sure enough, there, at the top of the stairs was a cooler full of cans and ice. Sora and Roxas sat down together, and sighed in exhasberation. From up here, the music wasn't nearly as loud. In fact, they could hardly hear it. It was just enough to set some atmosphere.

Sora popped open his can and took a sip. He scrunched up his face in disgust. "Mine tastes funny," he spat. He handed over the drink to Roxas. "What do you think?"

Roxas gingerly took a sip, and shook his head. "It tastes fine to me," he shrugged.

"Hmm," Sora mused. "Maybe it's just something I ate, you know? Like the taste lingering in my mouth."

"Could be..." Roxas offered, laying back on his hands. He felt Sora's fingers stretch out over his shoulders as the boy brought him in closer. To his surprise, Sora's soft lips touched against his own, and they breathed into each other. Sora opened up, and Roxas instinctively let his tongue explore Sora's warm mouth.

The brunette pulled away gradually and asked, his voice low, "What do you think? Taste anything weird?"

"No," Roxas sighed, his mind going blank. "You taste great..." Sora smiled, and leaned in again, kissing Roxas hard on the lips. This time, both of their tongues twisted into each other, sliding against the other's mouth, exploring their moist caverns. Roxas pulled away first, a line of saliva trailing from his mouth, still connection him to Sora. His senses were coming back to him. "I-" he started, turning crimson, going light headed. He felt tears begin to streak down his face. "I have to go."

Roxas stormed down the stairs, through the crowds and out the door.

Sora stayed on the stairs, curling up into a little ball against the hallway's wall feeling utterly alone. He too felt his tears coming, and neither could he stop them.


	7. The Camp

Haha! Didn't I tell you some smut was coming? Well, here it is, in the next chapter of Denial!

Yada yada yada, I'm not going to bore you with other stuff. If you want to know more, check out the previous chapters. It's all there. I know you just want to get to the smutty goodness, right? Right!!

**And so we go!**

**Denial**

**Chapter 7**

Roxas walked hesitantly up to the door of the LGBT building, it's dirty, red bricks casting a forboding shadow down upon the blonde. He gulped, his adam's apple bobbing as the sweat ran in beads down his face. Did he really want to go in there? He hadn't slept all night, Sora's kiss haunting him as the stars reeled above his head.

The teenager pulled intinctively on his gray, polo shirt, adjusting his darker gray jacket. He glanced over his shoulder, and quickly pulled his jacket's hood over his blonde head, hoping it would hide his identity. He shuffled in his new, white shoes and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jean shorts. Once again, he stole a glance behind him. It was so suspicious looking, with him hovering at the door, without going in.

Roxas coughed nervously into his hand and reach out toward the door.

"Don't bother," came a low voice, and Roxas jumped back from the door with a jolt. He whirled around to find Riku leaning against the wall of the building, smirking his traditional smirk. He flipped the silver bangs from his eyes and caught Roxas in a cross fire of stares with his cold eyes. Roxas couldn't help but gasp at his intensity. "He's not in there."

"W-who?" Roxas stuttered, as if he didn't know. The older teen ignored the other's question, knowing full well they were both speaking of Sora.

"He hasn't left my house," Riku sighed, straightening himself out and shooting Roxas a disappointed look. "He refuses to tell me what you did to him last night, but what ever it was..." The silver haired boy took a few intimidating steps toward the other. He towered over Roxas and glared down on him. "You really crushed him, you know that?"

Roxas averted his gaze to the floor and brought his arms into himself, as if to defend himself from the truth. His breath came in heavy pants, as if Riku had physically hit him. Just the thought of hurting Sora... why did it make him feel like this? He felt almost in tune with Sora's emotion, totally empathetic. Riku laid his arm over Roxas' shoulders and pulled him close.

"C'mon," he offered. "Let's get out of here. Have a little Riku-Roxas time, m'kay?" Roxas looked up, confused.

"But what about-" he started, pointing toward the door.

"I told you, Sora's not there," Riku interrupted. "And Tidus' is away with his family, so he's not there either." Riku started pulling Roxas toward his car. "Besides," he started, letting go of Roxas. "Why should you go anyway? You're not gay, right?" Roxas felt sure he looked stupid, standing there with his mouth agape, but he couldn't help it. Maybe some time talking to Riku wouldn't be so bad. He needed someone to talk to. Maybe Riku would understand. "You like coffee?" Riku asked, hopping into the car.

The drive to the cafe was a long one. Not only was there no music playing, but traffic was non existant. The only sound was the purr of the engine and the screams inside of Roxas' head. Riku pulled expertly into the nearest parking spot... which wasn't too hard. The entire place was empty except for the vehicals of the employees.

Riku strutted confidently into the cafe, nodding slightly at the manager at the counter, who smiled back at him. He must have been a regular there. Hell, by the looks of it, Riku was the _only_ customer they ever got! "I come here because it is empty," the teen informed, reading Roxas' mind. "Even popular kids have to escape everyonce in a while, right?" he joked.

He had no idea how Riku did it. Here Roxas was, quivering in his shoes, and yet Riku was completely calm and collected. He was even confident enough to be joking with him! It was mind boggling how controled Riku was, in every little thing that he did. Roxas' eyes glazed over as once again he wished he could have such a firm grasp on his life. He was so consumed in his thoughts, that he hardly noticed the cup being placed in front of him.

Roxas stared at the steaming coffee, the dark liquid foggy with cream. The white milk swirled like a hurricane in his cup, and all Roxas could think about was how wind swept his own emotions felt, as if each individual idea stormed violently for dominance over his mind. His own deep feelings constantly clashed with what his mind told him was the 'norm.' Nothing was the same. The plume of heat wafting up into Roxas' face caused his eyes to water up. Or maybe... the steam had nothing to do with it.

"You gonna drink that?" Riku asked softly, sipping from his own cup. "Or are you just going to stare at it all day?" Roxas quickly brushed the tears forming in his eyes before Riku could see them. He gazed dreamily into the white china, the misty cream finally mixing totally with the coffee. Even though the drink was dull, he could still see his reflection in it. Roxas looked away, instinctively. He always avoided his reflection whenever possible.

Even as the thought drifted through his mind, Roxas knew it was stupid. He wasn't good looking, he knew that, but he wasn't bad either. So why was it that he went to such extremes to avoid looking at himself? Roxas gingerly stared back into the coffee, his own face glaring back. Is that what he looked like? So frustrated and confused, it was practically written on his face? Roxas didn't want to look like that.

"No," he answered, his voice barely a whisper. "I'm not. It's too precious to me..."

Riku tilted his head slightly. He could have said something like, 'You're _coffee_ is precious to you?' or other such demeaning phrases, but he refrained. Roxas was obviously being serious, and was in no mood to joke around. "What do you see in it?" he finally voiced, leaning in closer.

"Something unspeakable," Roxas hissed, pushing the cup away, making a sharp screeching sound as the saucer grated against the table.

The older teen nodded, respectfully, taking another small sip from his own glass. He cleared his throat. "Sora doesn't seem to think so," he replied, simply. Roxas heaved a sigh and laid his head on the table, cradling himself with his arms. Riku felt the gap between the two of them slowly closing. He decided to spring a proposition on him. "Sora's always wanted to go camping," he started. "I finally made arrangments for it to happen. The date for us to leave was tomorrow morning. We'd be gone the rest of the week."

Roxas lifted up his head, sniffling a little, as Riku continued. "But, with Sora in his current condition, it looks as if he doesn't want to go anymore. I'd hate to leave him behind while we have fun, but he's brought it on himself. If he wasn't so stubborn... well... I'll just have to have fun with out him I guess." Riku took another sly sip from his coffee and Roxas sat all the way back up. "He was so looking forward to it, too..."

"That's not fair!" Roxas grumbled, pouting. "You're just gonna leave him behind when he's so depressed?"

"Yeah," Riku shrugged. "It was the highlight of his summer. But, what can ya do? I'm sure if a certain someone were to tag along, Sora would perk up in no time but... it's not likely..."

Roxas squinted his eyes. He knew exactly what Riku meant. He had some nerve. "You're just using me to help Sora!" he spat.

"No," Riku corrected, calmly. "Sora's my friend, and I'd do anything to make him happy. But I'm not going to _use_ you. Yes, I'm inviting you to come because it would cheer Sora up. But that's only the half of it. I look at you, Roxas, and I get chills. You're so strong! You deal with problems everyday that I could never even dream of, and yet you still manage to carry on. All you really need is a little push. And I think this trip might be just that."

"Okay," the blonde huffed, laying his head on his palm defiantly. "I'll go. But only because I want to see Sora again!" Roxas' eye widened. "I mean- I... uh..." Riku laughed out loud, put his gaffaws were interuppted by a loud beeping.

"Shit," he cursed, glancing at his watch. He sulkily turned off the alarm and fumbled in his pocket for a second, brining out a container of pills. He quietly asked for a glass of water and quickly downed some of the capsules. He cleared his throat once again. "Okay, where were we?"

"What was that all about?" Roxas asked, adamant on not letting the subject drop.

Riku brushed his hand through his long, silver locks, and sighed. "I'm..." he started, looking away. "I'm HIV positive." Roxas knew it was rude, but he backed a away from the table slightly. He had no idea! "Come on, Roxas!" Riku chuckled half heartedly. "I'm the most popular guy in school, and yet I don't have a boyfriend? Didn't that come off as a little suspicious to you?"

"I- I guess I just never put two and two together," Roxas whispered, shaking his head. A single thought jabbed his heart and made his stomach lurch. With wide eyes, Roxas lifted his head and stared, horrified into Riku's cold eyes. "But... didn't you- you and Sora...?"

"Yeah," Riku sighed, lowering his gaze. "We were going out for a while."

"And did you ever...?" Roxas couldn't bring himself to say it, the news was tearing a hole through his spirit.

"Yes," the other answered, solemnly.

Roxas leaned back into his chair, defeated. His breaths came in heavy pants. He had only one more question, but his mouth refused to cooperate with his brain. Finally, he just sputtered out, "...C-c-condoms?"

Riku sank into his seat. He flung his arms into the air, sadly. "We meant to, Roxas! Really we did!"

"Oh God..." Roxas cried, pushing himself further away. "Oh, God, Riku!"

"We only did it once!" Riku pleaded. "Just once! He broke up with me afterwards, promise!" Roxas felt himself break out in a cold sweat. In almost an instant, all doubts were cast out of his mind. He didn't care if he was straight, gay, asexual, or what have you. All he cared about was never getting a chance to sleep with Sora.

"But," Riku started, smiling a little. "If it's any conselation at all... Sora's tests came back negative. He's totally fine, and that's the honest truth!"

Roxas nodded, relief spreading over him like a wave. That explained the whole "Fuck Riku" sign painted on Sora's wall. But he was still bowled over by the news of Riku being HIV positive. It was something that he never even considered happening. He made a mental note: Get tested for HIV. He didn't want Sora going through all that again.

Unfortunately, his common sense came back in a rush. He made another mental note: Don't bother! He would never have to deal that, because he was never going to sleep with Sora! He _wasn't_ gay!!

"Sorry for the scare," Riku smirked. "But, hey, at least you know, now! By the way, I just texted Sora." He showed off his phone triumphantly by waving it at Roxas. "He's ecstatic to go camping with you!"

Riku could have said, "God damnit Roxas, monkeys are flying out of my ass!" and it would have made absolutely no difference. Roxas wasn't paying any attention. His only thought was on Sora. His mind was flying a mile a minute, and one little blurb made it past his lips.

"But Sora's so huge..." he whispered to himself.

"That he is," Riku agreed, successfully breaking Roxas from his trance. "The first night we did it, I spent half the night figuring out what the hell I was gonna do with the thing! He wanted to be on top, and I can tell you, that wasn't going to happen! I'd like to keep my ass in working condition, if you don't mind, you know what I mean?"

Roxas nodded absently. He couldn't stop himself from asking. "So what am I supposed to do?"

Riku's smirk spread across his lips as he playfully handed Roxas a spoon. "Practice," he snickered. "Better it goes here then down there. That way, you at least have some control over what's going on!" The blonde nodded, excited. He felt himself getting erect just thinking about it. "Are you really considering doing something with him, straight boy?" Riku asked, impishly.

Roxas grinned. "Hey, I can experiment a little can't I?"

------

The blonde stood in front of the tent, the moon casting it's dim light behind him as an owl hooted at him, as if to jeer him on. Sora had just recently gone to sleep in his own tent, and now, Roxas was standing in front of it, wiping his sweaty palms on his jean shorts.

They had only arrived at the camping sight two hours earlier, and hand spent those moments putting up their tents and setting up the camp ground. Now, it was nearly midnight, and the moon hung high in the sky, as it's glim illuminated Roxas' eyes. Riku had spent the rest of their coffee run the day before teaching Roxas how to properly give someone a blow job. The older teen had even admitted that Roxas was a natural, and if he wasn't HIV positive, he'd totally have the kid give him one, without a second thought. It had been a confidence booster for him then, but now, those words seemed distant and far away.

Sora had hardly spoken to Roxas the entire day, and now, he was going to go in there and do _that_ to him? How awkward would that be? Roxas violently shook his head. He had to stop thinking, before he convinced himself to back out. He gave his homophobic side some comfort by saying it was only an experiment for him to test. That seemed to calm him down a bit.

Roxas took a final, quiet breath, and stepped through the flap of the tent, until he was kneeling in front of Sora's snoring form. Luckily, the brunette was sleeping outside of his sleeping bag, and Roxas thanked the weather gods for making it a hot night. Now, all he had to do was move Sora's boxer out of the way.

With hesitant fingers, Roxas leaned over the boy, his tone chest rising up and down with each passing snore. He wrapped his digits around the elastic waistband and pulled on them, slowly inching them downward to reveal Sora's manhood. Riku had warned him before that Sora was a heavy sleeper, and would hardly even notice Roxas was there. God, he sure hoped that was the truth!

Roxas peeled the clothes down to Sora's knees, and caught his breath in a gasp. He had seen it before, but never this close! Even soft, Sora's dick was giant! As his mind went blank, Roxas reached out with his right and and took hold of one of Sora's balls. They were so huge, that only one of them could fit in Roxas' palm at one time! He used both of his hands to grope the swollen orbs, feeling his own pant get tighter around his crotch.

He lifted his gaze as he noticed Sora's shaft inching it's way high under Roxas' stimulation. It never stopped growing! It went from seven inches to nine in mere moments, not only growing longer, but thicker as well! Then from nine to eleven, then eleven, peaking at twelve! Sora's member throbbed and pulsed as Roxas took his hand and grasped it. It was so thick, his hand couldn't even fit around it! It's size was so intimidating, that Roxas doubted he could get his mouth around it, let alone down his throat... Roxas let go, and, ashamed of his cowardice, turned to leave the tent.

"Roxas?" called Sora's voice, and the blonde turned slowly back around. He was so stupid! Did he really think Sora would sleep through someone fondling him, let alone an orgasm?! Did he really think he could get away with it without Sora ever waking up?! "Roxas, I don't know if you like me or not," Sora started, his voice tired and low. "But... can't you at least finish what you started?"

Roxas gazed at the throbbing flesh that he himself had caused and sighed. That would be rude of him, wouldn't it? To start something and just leave for Sora's hand to finish the job...

Without saying a word, Roxas bent over and extened his tongue, licking up from Sora's base all the way to the head, and Sora fell back onto the ground in a loud moan. Roxas marveled at how salty Sora tasted, and he licked again, his mouth going dry. He absently grabbed Sora's length and started to pump it's lower half as he continued to lather the top half with his tonge. He grazed his lips over top of the tip, and Sora's entire body shivered under his embrace.

Roxas slowly opened his mouth as wide as he could, and sank lower onto the head. He felt his jaw stretch to lengths he never knew were possible, and the common sense side of his brain that was still functioning hoped he didn't break it! He pushed his limits, widening his mouth as precome trickled into the back of his throat. The taste made Roxas' eyes grow wide. It tasted horrible, and yet, the thought of having Sora inside him quickly overpowered his senses. He rolled Sora's member in his mouth with his tongue.

Moving was difficult, as Sora's rock hard length hindered Roxas' mobility. He arranged himself into a comfortable position, with his mouth latched onto Sora, and his hands playing with Sora's huge balls. Roxas sucked softly, rewarding him with another shot of precome and a muffled moan. Roxas smirked into his embrace as he sucked again, this time a little harde. Sora bucked slightly, letting out a soft shout. Roxas sucked even harder, and the tent was flooded with the sound of Sora moaning Roxas' name.

The experimenting teen decided to test his limits. He lowered his head even further down Sora's shaft, the brunette babbling incoherent nonsense as his mind exploded with the feeling. Roxas pushed down harder, still sucking, until he managed to sink five inches down Sora's member, and his tip was poking the back of Roxas' throat.

Even though he had practice with Riku, Roxas was not prepared for Sora's amazing size. As soon as it hit, Roxas gagged, his throat closing in around Sora's member. Sora shouted to the heavens, tensing beneath Roxas. The boy gagged again, and the shaft in his throat became rigid and rock hard. Sora came hard into Roxas' mouth, the first blast of come successful in drowning the unexpecting boy.

Roxas quickly pulled back, swallowing as much of the bitter liquid as he could. With a wet pop, he removed Sora from his mouth, just as the second blast of come coated his face. Sora's length pulsed as a third shot erupted from him, landing hot on Roxas' hair, causing it to drip down back onto Sora. The fourth shot sprayed across Roxas' face again as he coughed, Sora's seed spilling down from his mouth onto his shirt. The fifth shot was smaller then the others, but still managed to get into Roxas' blonde hair. The sixth blast of come drizzled out, not nearly as violently as the others, until finally, Sora was spent.

The brunette leaned back, panting heavily. "Roxas... t-that w-was... that was a-a-amazing!" But Roxas was not satisfied. Without even stopping to wipe off his come coated face, Roxas started to pump Sora's hard again. He quickened his pace, his hands lubed up plenty from Sora's seed. Faster and faster, until Sora was once again on his back, screaming at him. "Roxas! Wait! I'm gonna- I'm gonna-"

Sora shouted in delectation as he once again broke out into a powerful orgasm. This time, Roxas pushed Sora's length away, aiming it at Sora himself. Sora's own seed splashed onto his face, and into his mouth, covering his chocolate locks and his bare, heaving chest. Sora was breathing so hard, and his dick was finally starting to soften. But the taste of Sora in his mouth was too enticing for Roxas. Once again, he applied his mouth to Sora's head and sucked on it.

As the shaft once again grew back to it's full size, Sora hefted his upper body up, weakly on his arms. "Roxas, please!" he gasped, his breath still heaving his chest up and down, coming in great gasps. "I'm done! I can't go again! Please - aaaaah!!" Roxas sucked even harder, easily shutting Sora up. The come once again shot from the head into Roxas' mouth, only this time, he was ready. The seed filled his mouth as he tried his best to swallow all of it, but it was too much. Most of it just sprayed from his lips, down onto his chin and chest. Sora screamed even louder as he was utterly emptied of all his seed, Roxas drinking him up to the last drop.

Roxas let go of Sora, his hair dripping with come, licking his lips. He confidently stood up and raced from the tent, leaving Sora alone. "What's with all the ruckus?" Riku asked, opening the tent, a knowing smile plastered onto his face. He caught a glimps of the come drenched tent and and his mouth dropped open in awe.

Sora was still panting, and could hardly speak. "He- he made- He made me- He made me come _three_ times! _**T-three times**_!" And with that, Sora fell over on his back, dead tired, completely oblivious to the seed dripping from his spikey locks.


	8. The Kiss

Oh my god! I'm so so so so so very sorry about the delay, you guys! School is killing me, I'm having relationship problems, and I'm not only helping to get a Gay-Straight Alliance started at my school, but I'm also running for President of my church's Youth Group. I was so swamped, I didn't even remember this story! I didn't even get it Beta'd since I'm afraid if I push it away, I'll forget it again, so I'm putting it up ASAP!!

Anyway: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters... literally... My PS2 broke, and now I can't even play the game anymore...

Rated M for Angst... I mean... Mangst, I guess... whatever, you get what I mean!

Shonen - ai, don't like? Don't read!!

**Denial**

**Chapter 8**

The dark clouds misted across the sky like a fog and devoured the moon, dimming its glimmering light. The hollow brightness was shaded and the night sky was darkening. Pools of light broke through the gaps of the clouds, but soon, even those were swallowed by the shadows. The warm glow of the moon, ever watchful and present, was suddenly covered and gone.

Even the heavenly stars weeped that night for Roxas. Each shining pearl winked from existance as the gloom of the storm clouds crawled eeriely across the night canvas. Gradually, every distant planet was engulfed by the palpable blanket that fogged into sight. As if all light had abandoned him, Roxas sat in shadow.

His form hunched over the water of the lake just in front of him. A small drop sank from the grey clouds and plopped dreaily into the water below. Another tear from the sky was shed, followed by a quick third. Soon, the entire sky let go of its depressing weight, and a steady down pour cascaded into the lake.

The blonde haired teenager watched as his reflection was torn and mangled by the ripples in the water. But as his figure became unseeable in the torrential lake, Roxas was bitterly glad to see the image go. He no longer wished to look upon his reflection, for it only caused him pain. How long had he been sitting there? Hours... hours upon hours upon hours...

The rain did not grant Roxas any mercy as it continued to spill down onto him, drenching his body to the core. The boy huddled into himself, bringing his knees into his chest and wrapping his arms sulkily around them. The act that he had performed had seemed like such a good idea at the time. Then why did he feel so rotten? Wasn't it just an experiment? Then why was he getting so attached?!

Roxas wracked his brain and felt his mouth wrech as he became ill. His own depressed mood had caused him to be physically sick as he involuntarily emptied his stomach into the lake before him. That was the end point. Roxas had toppled over the edge of sanity. With a panting breath, he sobbed and sank to the ground below, burying the side of his face into the sand. Roxas' tears competed with the rain for dominance over his eyes, and the rain was losing.

It had felt so good. So _right_! But it wasn't. It just wasnt. But why wasn't it? Because that's not how people are supposed to be. It's not natural. Yes it is! It's how you feel, why deny yourself that? Because it's wrong! But it felt so right... so good...

Roxas slammed his fist into the sand, sending motes of debris flying into his eyes, but they were running with so many tears, the dirt just washed off. His mind was split in half. Roxas was a scientist! He was supposed to be able to control his emotions!

The teenager's stomach lurched and he once again vomited what was left in his gut. His chest heaved up and down as he cried and wiped his mouth in vain. Why was he getting so sick? Did his emotions really have this much power over his body? How could that be? It's always been mind over matter, has it not? There must be some logical explaination for why this was happening. But try as he might, Roxas couldn't focus. All he could think about was the pain.

Gradually, whatever happiness was in him died away, being overtaken by the sorrow. His mind was torn into two seperate beings, and the darker side was easily beating down the other. It had felt right, but it was wrong; Roxas felt his stomach contract. It was what you wanted... but it's wrong; Roxas began to feel his head pound. It felt so good, but it is really evil and wrong!

"No!" Roxas groaned, and once again pulled into himself, the rain creating a mud around him. Roxas was become physically ill, he could feel it. "If it was so wrong, then why did I do it!!" he shouted at himself, a heavy shadow creeping across the lake, and the down pour increased. "Why am I doing this to myself?"

It's not your fault, Roxas felt his mind reply. You're a scientist! Think of it logically! You let your emotions take over, and it blinded your judgement! Emotions only make you weak and confused!

Listen to yourself! You sound like a raving mad man!

Roxas felt his heart wrench, and the thought quickly died away as the torture clawed at his body. You aren't mad, he told himself, the angry presence in his heart speaking up. The only crazy thing you've even done was having romantic thoughts for _him_! You even had sex with him! And that is wrong!

"It's wrong," Roxas repeated meekly, sitting up.

It's bad, horrid, and evil!

"Evil," he sobbed. "I'm evil. I'm hardly even a human being anymore..."

You can fix it...

"I can fix it," Roxas echoed, feeling his depression well up inside him. The moon was now completely eclipsed with the storm clouds. Roxas stared hungrily at the lake and sobbed his last tears, until his eyes were empty. The glowing orbs that were his pupils glazed over as another thought wafted over his brain, shattering all common sense. "I can fix it..." he breathed, absently leaning over toward the water.

He stopped momentarily in suicidal espial, the last shred of light fighting its hardest for control, and actually managed in giving Roxas second thoughts. In vain, it flashed images of Sora in his mind, but to no avail. As the old saying goes: A candle flickers wildly... before it goes out.

With one last breath, Roxas plunged his head into the water, flailing in the sandy muck below, letting his mouth open and drink in the lake. He chocked and gagged, but if this was the only way to fix it... the only way to make things right! The only... the only way... Then so be it.

Roxas floundered and splashed, until he started to lose energy. After what seemed like an eternity, he lost conciousness, his lungs were on fire, as if they were about to burst. Eventually, Roxas stopped splashing, and he let the breath woosh out of him into the water, no longer able to hold it in. This was the only way.

The rain stopped. The clouds suddenly parted in a burst of moonlight, spotlighting Roxas' limp form. The wind seemed to hiss and the storm clouds began shrink away from the moon, its rays illuminating the lake below. The light sparkled and the stars began to blink back into life. In an instant, it was like the night sky had been totally changed!

Roxas' subconcious felt a firm hand grasp the back of his shirt and wrench him backwards, out of the water. He gasped for breath and felt life return to him. His eyes fluttered as he tried to regain conciousness, and he panted heavily into the person who had saved him from himself.

"Oh my god," came the voice, muffled by the water lodged in Roxas' ears. The person pulled the boy closer and cradled his head, until finally, the fog had passed. "What were you thinking?" Roxas looked up and saw the long, bleached blonde hair and the soft face. "You could have killed yourself!"

"I think that was the idea," Roxas replied, catching his breath. In all honesty, he really couldn't remember why he did what he had done.

"Suicide is never the answer," the person scolded. "Even if you're depressed about something!" They sat there quietly, Roxas resting his head on the person's shoulder for a few minutes, until the blonde felt comfortable enough to break the silence.

"Thank you," he started, half heartedly.

"It really was nothing," they replied. "My name is Namine. And I wish we could have met under better circumstances."

"I'm Roxas," the boy added, still not totally 'there.' "I can honestly say I'm really glad to have met you."

"I'm not going to ask why you were trying to drown yourself," Namine started, a little harshly. "But... what were you doing here in the first place?"

"I was trying to fix it..." Roxas answered in a daze. "But I originally came here on a camping trip." Roxas looked into Namine's eyes and the angry presence flared up again. This is your moment! Take it! Prove to everyone you're not crazy! That you're not wrong!! "Will you go out with me?" Roxas blurted.

"What?" Namine shouted, taken aback.

"Please," Roxas begged. "Go out with me. I really need it! I need some one like you!"

Namine's eyes mooned over in thought and she hugged Roxas closely. "Okay," she whispered. "I understand..."

Sora glowered at Namine from across the picnic table. He stabbed his food with a plastic fork, pretending it was the witch herself, and a vicious smile spread across his lips. He hated how close the two them, Roxas and Namine, had gotten these passed few days. They pracitcally never left each other's side.

And to add insult to injury, ever since that first night, Roxas had yet to even look at Sora. Everytime they would get near each other, the blonde would turn away and hide behind his hip attachment, Namine, like a shield. And it pissed Sora off!

Finally, Sora had managed to pin Roxas down in the men's bathroom at the nearby restroom. "What the hell's your problem?" he shouted, backing the teenager into a corner.

"Namine and I are going out together!" Roxas spat. "So you can just leave me alone!" Roxas shoved Sora out of the way and bolted for the door, but the brunette caught him by the wrist.

"Roxas," he pleaded, his voice softening. "Let's just talk about this. I can understand you going out with her, and -even though it pisses the hell out of me- I'm okay with that. But to have you ignore me like this, as if nothing even ever happened? That's just wrong!"

"Don't you dare say 'wrong' to me!" Roxas snapped, slapping Sora's hand from his arm. "I know what's wrong, and you and me... together! _That_ is wrong!"

"Maybe you didn't hear me before," Sora shouted, blocking the door from Roxas. "But I asked you: What the hell is your problem? Why are you so angry all of a sudden?!"

"It's none of your business!" Roxas screamed, and once again pushed Sora out of the way. The two of them stormed from the bathroom, just as Riku was walking in. The silver haired teenager stared in confusion at the two of them as they rushed past.

"What, you two just going to keep me in the dark?" he asked, shrugging.

"Shut up!" the two boys shouted in unision, and Riku staggered backwards.

Roxas strutted angrily up to Namine, who barely even got out a "hi" before Roxas forcefully locked lips with her. After he had pulled away, the blonde glared at Sora in triumph. The brunette crossed his arms and blinked, a frown plastering itself over his face. A small tear built up at the corner of his eye, and as he blinked again, it fell across his cheek and stained the ground below.

With a bitter huff, Sora whirled around and walked slowly from the scene. As the sun drew higher in the sky, Sora kept walking. He had a while ago left the camp grounds, and was now a good three miles from the rest of them. And even as the glim of the sun began to set, Sora was still walking.

Now, in the darkness of night, the brunette had traced his was back to his home town. As the thoughts from his entire summer began to well up inside him, Sora could hardly keep the tears from flowing. They fell hot upon his face and streaked down his cheeks in anger. Three years. He had wasted three years on somebody who didn't even notice him. And now, he had wasted three weeks of his summer on that same person, only to have his dreams dashed to ribbons, and to have the person not even care!

Sora didn't even notice that he had picked up his pace. The ache of his joints dissapated and a new, furious vigor over came him. He kissed her!

With a grunt, the teen broke out into a run, as he neared his house, sprinting full force.

He _kissed_ her!

Sora jumped his way up the steps and threw the door to his home wide open, without even bother to shut it. Without even caring if his family woke up.

After all they had been through...!

In a fit of rage, Sora kicked open his bedroom door. He leaned down and picked up a can of red paint and slammed it down onto the floor.

Everything they had been through!

Sora took the biggest brush he could find and made furious, chaotic strokes all over his wall, the blood red crimson over powering every other color. But as Sora stood back to see he work, it just wasn't enough. That small patch just wasn't enough to fill the void in his heart. It didn't even come close to matching the hurt throbbing in his chest!

He kissed her! In spite of everything, he kissed her!

Sora's anger became uncontrolable. He clenched his jaw in fury and snatched up the entire can of red paint. With a heart broken shriek, he threw the can with all his might at the wall, the crimson spilling everywhere, flying to every corner of the room. It exploded upon Sora's walls, and utterly consumed the pink heart with 'Sora + Roxas forever' sign over top his bed. The paint covered Sora, splattering upon his chest and arms like blood. He shrank to the floor with a growl of hatred, literally seeing nothing but red...

He fucking kissed her...


	9. The Makeup

Yay! Chapter nine, ready, willing, and able! I think you guys are gonna like this one! Once again, this is shonen-ai/yaoi, so get used to it! I don't own... _anything_... anything at all...

I want to say thanks to RoxasTheOther for well... you'll see, muhahahaha!! Oh, and when you're done reading, I have a condudrum for you. A riddle, if you will. What's the difference between you and a mandrake? One's a sick duck... and I can't recal the rest... but your mother's a whore!

(okay, all SNL jokes aside) I do have a vote at the end of this chapter, so please review and give me your answer, along with anything else you wish to say. Okay, **enjoy!**

**Denial**

**Chapter 9:**

Roxas fidgetted nervously where he stood, looking at the ground, his eyes glazing over in embarressment. A wry smile crossed his lips as he tried to laugh off his situation, but to no avail. The glare of the psychiatrist landed on Roxas like a ton of bricks, and he couldn't stand it. It was like he was standing there, even now, being judged for something he hardly remembered doing. The doctor cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses, causing the ties holding them to her face to bounce.

"Erm, well," she started off hesitantly. She was a proffesional and knew that she had to choose her words carefully as to not set off the patient in any negative way. "Come here, um..." she glanced at her clipboard for reassurance. "Yes, Roxas. Come here and take a seat right over here."

"I know this is about-" Roxas started, not daring to move an inch. He was already ashamed of his actions, but Namine insisted that there were deeper problems that needed to be worked out. 'Yeah,' Roxas mused, sarcastically. 'I already know what the problem is...'

"Just take a seat," the psychiatrist pushed again.

"But, I didn't-" Roxas jerked, exploding a little at the shrink. She raised her hand and waved for him to be quiet.

"We can discuss it all, but I think you'll be more comfortable sitting down." The doctor could feel the sweat on her brow. That was a close one. Roxas was probably on the verge of a breakdown, and he almost broke right then and there. That was the kind of outbursts she was trying to avoid. She wanted to get things done in a positive manner, not during a shouting contest.

Roxas shifted his weight from foot to foot and swayed where he was, debating whether he should sit or not. If he let his gaurd down, he's start talking. About his suicide attempt, about the voices, about Namine... about Sora... And if he _sat_ down, he would definately be letting his _gaurd_ down!

The blonde took a deep breath, silencing his overworked brain. A sort of calm swept over him and all his anger was doused, the steam of his sorrow escaping from his soul, and he felt good. Well... he felt _okay_. With a cautious start, he took one step toward the leathery chair. He looked at it as he got closer, having a stare down with the seemingly ominous deathtrap. He suspicions were not appeased when he collapsed into the hard cushions and it gave off an agitated squeak. Roxas twitched slightly, and the squeaking followed his every move. He stopped himself and silenced the irritating noise, but was now even more afraid to move.

"I'm Dr. Mary Warren," the therapist introduced. "And I'll be here to help you, Roxas. Now, can you tell me why _you're_ here?" 'I'm gay!' Roxas' subconcious shouted, and he quickly hit himself across the head. Dr. Warren jolted at the sight and cleared her throat again. "Do you do that often, Roxas? Hurt yourself?"

"Increasingly," he spat, sarcasm dripping from his voice as his embarressment was replaced with annoyance. His eyes grew wide in regret as he saw the shrink jot down something in her notes. "Oh, no, you didn't take that seriously, did you?" he asked, suddenly worried.

"I take everything seriously," Dr. Warren answered. But when she looked up from his clipboard and saw Roxas' tortured face, her eyes softened and she gradually erased what she had written down. "Okay, so, your girlfriend Namine told me that you tried to hurt yourself before. Is this correct?"

Roxas winced at the word 'girlfriend' but he didn't comment on it. "Um... yes," he said, breaking under the pressure. "I tried to... to drown myself."

"And why was that?" Dr. Warren continued, furiously writing on her clipboard.

Roxas pulled into himself, bringing his knees to his chest, the chair shouting at him angrily as he placed his feet in front of him. He clutched at his form fitting jeans, creasing them. He tried to avert his gaze, avoiding all eye contact with the doctor. His knuckles became white, and even though it was very cool in the room, Roxas broke out in a sweat. His breathing hastened as his heart raced. Dr. Warren saw all of this and wrote it all down, her concern increasing with every passing second. "Life," Roxas answered, barely audible.

"Life, Roxas? I know life is hard, but you're still young. It shouldn't bother you as much as it would... let's say... an adult." Dr. Warren bit her lip, fearing that the boy's unstable condition could be roused by any mistaken words.

"I'm older than you think," Roxas mumbled. His words weren't harsh at all. In fact, they were rather monotone and sad.

"Tell me about it," the therapist proded.

"Well," the blonde started, reaching deep into his courage. "I've had sex," he blurted, surprising even himself with his choice of topic.

"With who?" Dr. Warren asked, trying not to sound too concerned. "With Namine?" Roxas' eyes grew dark, and his mouth disappeared into a frown. "Not with Namine?" Silence. "So, Roxas, did you try to harm yourself because you're guilty. Do you feel this way because you were... cheating on your girlfriend, perhaps?"

There it was again. That word. "Girlfriend." It made Roxas angry. He saw his life like pieces of a puzzle. And everytime he heard that word, it just felt like it never fell into place. It just didn't belong there in his puzzle. "I don't have a girlfriend," he growled into his knees.

"But I thought-" Dr. Warren started, adjusting her glasses.

"Well, you thought wrong!!" Roxas shouted, leaning forward and bearing his teeth as he hissed.

"Okay, please calm down, Roxas."

"I know my name!" the teenager grumbled, feeling a pressure building up behind his eyes. "You don't have to keep saying it, I know my own name."

"I know you do," the psychiatrist assured, gently. "So, you don't have a girlfriend. Is there somebody out there that you want to be your girlfriend."

Roxas sighed and sank back down into himself, clutching at his legs and curling his toes within his shoes. His eyes returned to the glazed over and sorrowful look that they had gotten so used to being in. "I'm not interested in _any_ girls," he mumbled, his voice muffled by his jeans.

The tip of Dr. Warren's pencil snapped onto her clipboard and the graphite flew into the air. "S-so you don't want to be in a relationship right now?" she asked, trying to discern his meanings.

"Of course I do, I'm madly in love, just not with a gir-" Roxas stopped himself, clamping his hands over his mouth.

"I see," Dr. Warren nodded, calmly getting over the initial shock. "You're not interested in girls, so you must be interested in boys."

"But that's not-" Roxas whined, desperately trying to keep his secret. He took a deep breath and searched his mind for some excuse, but none came. He had no excuse.

Dr. Warren tapped her notes with the broken tip of her pencil. "So, from what I've gathered, you've had sex with some boy, and you are just in denial about your sexuality. Am I right?"

"Denial," Roxas repeated, mulling the word over. It was such a heavy word... and yet it felt so familiar.

"And you tried to hurt yourself because you couldn't accept it?" Roxas found himself absently nodding. "It's okay Roxas. I see that you're just a normal boy, with normal teenage problems. It's nothing to worry about. It will all become clear to you soon, if it hasn't already. You'll be fine."

"But what about the voices?" Roxas urged, putting his legs down swiftly and grasping the arms of the brown leather chair. "It was like they were arguing in my head, telling me to do it!"

"That's not the problem, Roxas," Dr. Warren laughed light heartedly. "Everyone has those voices every once in a while. The problem is that you're listening to them. You're letting your mind wander and those voices take over! But let me tell you something that I learned a long time ago. You're heart has a voice too. And it's louder than anything your mind can conjure up. But unlike your mind, your heart doesn't just spew words out to you, or take advantage of your confusion. It waits until you're actually listening to it. So, the real question is: Have you been listening, Roxas?"

Roxas burst from the doors and strutted proudly through the busy streets. He felt changed. A new man, ready and able to face the world. Well, maybe not the world... that would have to come later. He was going to have to take it one step at a time. And the first step was Namine. Roxas could only surmise that she was the one telling everybody that the two of them were going out. And now the Roxas had his confidence back, it was time to make things right.

She was waiting for him, on the park bench, just like she had said she would be. Roxas quickly sat down. "Namine," he called boldy.

"Yeah, Roxas?" she smiled, and just like that, all of Roxas' confidence melted away. He just stood there, dumbfounded, forgetting absolutely everything about what he was going to say to her. "Roxas, what's with that look?" Namine laughed.

"I- I don't think we should be seeing each other anymore," the blonde studdered, bluntly getting it off his chest.

"Okay," Namine shrugged. "It's not like we were going out for that long, anyway. Why all of a sudden?"

You could have pushed Roxas over with a feather. Was it really going to be this easy. "I- I think... I think I like guys," he stammered hesitantly. "No... I _know_ I like guys. I'm not going to be in denial anymore. I. Like. Guys." Roxas sighed. That was the first time he had ever said it outloud.

A scowl gradually grew onto Namine's face and she frowned. "Guys like Sora?" she asked, her tongue a razor's edge.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Namine stood up and slapped Roxas across the cheek. "Damn you, Roxas!" she hissed, raising her hand to hit him again. "Damn you to hell!" She whipped around her bleached blonde hair swishing through the air as she began to storm away.

"What's the matter?" Roxas shouted, running to catch up, still in a daze. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her back around to face him. "You're not... you're not homophobic, are you?!" he asked, the terror building up inside him. "God, I should have known that this was a bad idea, I should have never-"

Another quick slap to the face knocked Roxas right out of his ramblings. "Damnit, Roxas, do you honestly think I'd be that shallow?" Namine screamed. The tears started to well up in her eyes and and her voice began to shake. "My own _brother_ is gay, Roxas. He just told me a few weeks ago, and I still love him with all my heart. And I have no problem with your sexuality either! But now, just when you told me, it became painfully clear. I mean, how could I have been so stupid?!"

Roxas tilted his head to one side, unable to conjure the words he wanted. So, he just let Namine continue. "You were using me!" she weeped, hitting Roxas across his chest again and again in anger. "You were using me to make him jealous, and I didn't see it! I should have known, that day when the two of you came storming out of that bathroom and you kissed me so hard that it bruised me. I should have know, I should have seen it! But... but I was blinded by your dazzling smile, so I couldn't see anything."

And with that she pivoted again, but this time Roxas let her go. He was locked in place, and his tears joined hers on the soft ground. He just started crying because all along, he knew it were true. He just wanted some way to get away from Sora, and Namine was there, and it all seemed like a good idea at the time. But now, as his hot tears streaked his face, he knew it was far from anything good.

"Roxas!" Namine called, a good twenty feet away, her voice still ridden with tears. Roxas looked up, hardly able to see through his blurry eyes. "Are we still going to the movies tomorrow?" Roxas blinked, bowled over. "You can bring Lover Boy if you want to, I'd have no problem with it." Even from that distance, Roxas could see that she was smiling.

Choking on his own words, Roxas began to cry even harder. But, even so, he was laughing too. He laughed through the sobs and Namine joined him, and soon the tears disappeared all together, and they were just standing there, looking like idiots, laughing. "Damnit, Namine!" Roxas shouted back. "You're waaaaay too forgiving!"

She flipped her hair and grinned again. "I know! So, I'm taking that as a yes." She expertly flipped out her phone and started texting. "The next thing you have to deal with though is Lover Boy himself." Namine looked up from her phone for a second and gestured for him to go. "Hurry up! Run!"

It took Roxas two hours, but it was a well spent two hours. After talking to countless people, he had finally discovered where Sora was hiding, and the irony never ceased to amaze him. Sora was shopping... at the mall...

Roxas looked desperatly. He searched the halls and shops and even went through Sears, managing to get sprayed by over thirty different perfume samples... He scanned the tops of heads and then, out of no where, he saw the spikey brown hair.

"Sora!!" he shouted excitedly, every single person there turning to see him. Sora was astonished to say the least, as he meandered over to Roxas.

"Um... hi," the brunette started, running his hand through his chocolate locks. "I, uh, just got a text from Namine about two hours ago. She... she told me that you..." Sora lowered his gaze in shame. "Look, Roxas, I didn't- I didn't know that you... tried to- to drown... I didn't know, and I blew up in your face, and... I probably just made things worse- and you... I didn't know! And I understand that you and Namine... I'm okay with that you know... it's- it's not a problem. It's just you tried to- to hurt... and I was so worried, but I c-couldn't say anything-"

"I love you," Roxas blurted, saving Sora from himself.

"W-what?" Sora asked in disbelief.

Roxas growled and rolled his eyes. "Sora, I'M GAY!!!"

You could hear a pin drop. That's how silent it got in the mall. Those fatal words echoed endlessly through the halls, and every single person turned to look at the two of them. Hundreds of people were staring at them, but Roxas didn't notice. He could feel their hot gazes on his back, but even their searing heat couldn't stand up to the absolute relief Roxas felt. He was finally being honest with himself. He was finally listening to his heart! The weight of denial had lifted from his shoulders, and it was such a good feeling that he couldn't hold it in anymore!

The blonde teenager leaned in, lust flooding through his mind. He laid his lips gently ontop of Sora's and breathed in deeply, his tongue begging for entry. Sora eagerly let him in and they explored each other's mouths bringing each other so close that they could feel their hearts beating together as one. They madly made out with the stares of every person in the mall still burning into them. But for the first time in the longest time... Roxas didn't care.

He pulled away and glared at them all, cradling Sora's head. He squinted his eyes and pursed his wet lips. "Sora's mine, you bastards!" he shouted greedily. He pulled the brunette closer and squeezed him tight. "Get your own, this one's taken!" And with that, he once again locked lips with Sora, only wrenching apart when they needed to breath.

Sora had a confused look on his face, and Roxas blushed. "What?" he asked, trailing his finger tips down the teenagers body.

The brunette cocked his head a little. "Why do you smell like peaches and roses?"

Roxas pulled him in again, a lustful look in his eye. Their crotches rubbed together in their tight jeans and the blonde smirk. "Cause not even 90 year old Sears ladies with perfume bottles can keep me away from you!"

"Awe, that's so sweet!" Sora mused, grabbing Roxas' ass and hiking him up higher to eye level. "But that doesn't mean you get to be on top!"

-------------

Hokay, so, it may appear that this is the end. Well... I don't know. You see, that's my problem. This could be the end, or it doesn't really have to be. I have other ideas for more chapters, if it comes to that, and I promise I won't disappoint. But, the idea of "Roxas being in denial" (which was my entire plot up until this point) is over. So, what I want from you guys is to review and tell me whether or not I should continue this story, even though Roxas is no longer in denial.

Okay, just review and tell me what you think. Yes, I should continue? Or, No, it's over? It's up to you guys!!

CHAAAARRRRGGEEE!!!!!


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**on the**

**Continuation**

**of**

**Denial**

Hello my loyal fans. I just have to say that everytime I look and see that this story has gotten 100+ reviews and over 7000 hits... I just can't even fathom it! I set out to write a pretty half decent story, and it looks as if I've made a pretty damn good one! But most of all, you, my fans, are what's really amazing! You guys are just so good to me and so loyal! But your loyalty is what scares me the most... more on that later.

So, the general input from everybody was finish 'Denial.' I can almost hear you guys: "For Christ's sake, Cinvxten!! This things been going on for 9 freaking chapters! Stop beating this horse, it's dead!" Well... maybe not entirely like that, haha. From what I've seen so far, it appears that everyone wants this one to end, but they want a sequal...

Now, I'd love to! In fact, I'm pretty much _going_ to! But, there is always that small pang of doubt, that passing shadow of fear. You guys want a sequal... and everyone knows what happens in the movies when they make a sequal! Quite frankly... they suck!

And this is why I'm so afraid. I'm so worried that I won't live up to your expectations like I did with 'Denial'. Yes, I have a plot already figured out. Yes, I have thought up quite a few twists and such. It's just... I'm so hyper critical of myself that I'm worried it won't be as good as 'Denial' was.

But hey, you never truly know until you try. So, I'm gonna be typing up a sequal to 'Denial' and I'm gonna do my absolute best with it.

And, of course, your support is always welcome. And, hey, if I start out the sequal and you guys think it's great, GREAT!! But, if it sucks, or you think it's not heading in the right direction, by all means, PLEASE, tell me!! It's better for you to be a mean wise ass and help me fix the story then be a polite fence sitter mumbling "Well... yeah, it's good... keep up the good work... I guess..." and have me write a really crappy one!

On none 'Denial' related news, I just read a book, in which the ending made me very mad. So, I'm going to take its basic idea and rewrite it the way I want it, and turn it into a fic. It'll be my first semi-original fic that doesn't have to do with Anime/Game characters. So, I'll officially be working on a total of FOUR fanfictions at once! , ;

And with a final thank you to my friends, so ends this Author's Note. Thank you for your time!


End file.
